


We Found Us

by Amakai



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, M/M, Magic Tentacles, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Relationships, Orgy, S&M, Smut, Training, Wizard, incubus, neko, nipple peircing, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is a rebellious slave. Deep down he wants to find the place he belongs but he can't help but lash out at anyone who has tried to own him. It's not until the mysterious stranger named Tom, shows up and tells the guards that he won't ever be returning to the slave house again that he realizes just how dangerous this man can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He’d been through this several times before and was always bid on but no matter how many times he was bought, he was always brought back. The blonde haired beauty was simply too much of a handful for most people. He was now seated in a cage, his hands locked behind his back, a gag over his mouth. His uncovered body was riddled with old lash marks and bruises; his brow currently laced with stitches after having been kicked hard by his former owner. It had almost torn his brow piercing off. He was relieved that it hadn’t been though. He likely would have lashed out further at the man who had attacked him. 

He was so fed up with this routine. He wanted someone that could put up with his shit and not back down or give up like the others always did. It wasn’t any fun to “behave himself”. That was simply too fucking boring and if that’s what people wanted was a silent loyal pet then they could find someone else because he wouldn’t ever back down without a damn good fight. The marks on his body would have proved that to anyone. 

The door to the hall clanked open and lights flicked on. Rustling from the various cages in the room came as slaves sat themselves up, presenting themselves for whoever was now browsing through the room. The blonde however, didn’t move at all aside from turning his head. Frankly he didn’t care who was there. He knew there was a very slim chance he’d be picked. They’d see his record and be scared off in a heartbeat. 

The sound of heels…no…boots greeted his ears and the blonde watched silently as the new arrival made his way down the rows, reading over some of the charts before moving on. He hadn’t yet shown his face but when the stranger turned to look over his chat, the blonde nearly sat up straighter almost wanting to be impressive. The man was handsome. Long black dreadlock hung loosely around his neck; a lip ring pierced though the left side of his bottom lip; dark brown eyes, much like his own, shimmered with a faint reddish glow. The longer he watched, the more the strangers smirk grew and then the man crouched, inspecting him closer.

“So we have a little rebellious neko here hmm? You’re quite lovely.” He spoke with such a deep yet slightly playful tone that the blonde nearly looked away. However he held firm eye contact, scowling and hissing around his gag. It was cloth so it wasn’t that hard to get the sound out to be heard. The stranger laughed, standing before turning to the guard on hand, “I will take him.” He said firmly, “And rest assured…you won’t be seeing him return here ever again.”

The guard hesitated but nodded, handing over the clipboard, “His name is Bill Trumper…found when he was fifteen and has been with the program for years.” He said as the stranger filled his forms out and Bill rolled his eyes at the lie the guard told, “He’s been a handful and no one has wanted to deal with him at all because of it. He lashes out and doesn’t listen. He has a foul mouth on top of it all too.” The stranger handed the board back to the guard who read it over, “Are you sure you want to take him, Mister Kaulitz? We have better and more…well behaved slaves that I’m sure would please you greatly.”

Mr. Kaulitz smirked, glimmering eyes turning back to Bill, “Oh I’m very sure. If there’s one thing I enjoy more than anything…it’s breaking rebellious and disobedient little boys and putting them in their place where they belong.”

The words alone left chills in Bill’s bones. Just the way they’d been said told him this man would be true to his word. Good. He wanted a challenge. For the hell of it, he growled lowly at the guard as he went to unlock the cage, taking enlightenment in the nervousness and worry on his face as he fumbled with the lock and pulled the door open. If he hadn’t had the gag on, he would have snapped at the man’s hand as he grabbed the collar and pulled Bill out and up to his feet. 

“Would you like to inspect your purchase while I fetch his clothing?” the man asked, looking to the buyer. With a nod from him, the guard hooked a chain to the collar, handing it to him before hurrying off with the money and paperwork. 

Mr. Kaulitz stepped closer to Bill, his dark eyes boring into the blondes equally dark eyes. Bill’s ears folded back in annoyance another growl slipping from his mouth as a cold hand traced over the tattoo along his hip, “I see you’re one for pain…all these tattoos…must have been glorious for you.” He murmured, another smirk gracing his face, “My name is Tom but you will address me as master or sir until I deem you worthy of calling me by name. Do I make myself clear?”

Bill merely lashed his tail in reply, eyes narrowing. He’d test the limits later. Right now he risked being shoved back into the cage and left and whatever it was about this tall dark and challenging stranger, had Bill wanting to go with him just to see how much he could get away with. 

The guard soon returned, undoing the handcuffs before shoving Bill into his clothing. As he reached to undo the gag, Tom raised his hand to stop him, “Leave it.” He said before tugging the chain, “Come Bill. We have quite the journey home.” He turned, not giving him the chance to resist, “And if you even dare touch that gag, I will personally break a finger which would be such a shame as you have very lovely hands.”

Bill’s raised hands dropped in defeat and he growled again, stumbling along after his newfound master. This was going to be a living nightmare and he damn well knew it but it was also going to be very exciting because there was still something about Tom that he couldn’t explain or understand. He wanted to know what it was but knew it wasn’t going to happen overnight. He would have to go through several trials and lots of punishments.

~~~~~~

The ride to Tom’s house was silent. He had expected the man to drive himself but he was quite shocked to find a limo waiting out front for them. So now they were seated in the back, Tom’s legs crossed in an elegant manner, sipping something very dark from a wine glass. He had made Bill sit directly across from him, his eyes never leaving his new prizes face.

Honestly it was bothering Bill; making him very uncomfortable under the never breaking gaze. He wanted to snap at him to stop staring but the gag was still in place so all he could do was glare at his hands clenched into fists on his lap while his tail twitched in annoyance. What made things even worse was that Tom was clearly enjoying his discomfort. Any time Bill had glanced at his face; the other held a small smirk. So irritating. He hated this man already and the only thing he knew was his name. Huffing around the gag, he folded his arms over his chest, slumping in the seat, grumbling to himself. 

“Sit up straight. You’re not a child.” Tom said sternly moments after Bill had slumped down on the seat and then tapping Bill’s leg with his foot, “Up.” 

Glowering further, Bill shoved himself upright again, arms still folded and ears flattening further against his head. God he was a fucking pain in the ass. He was startled when Tom reached forward, scratching behind one of his ears as a reward for listening. Bill stared at him, blinking in confusion. It was such a simple order and yet he’d been rewarded for listening. That never happened. 

Tom’s smirk was replaced with a gentle smile, “Good behavior earns rewards, Bill.” He said simply, “Disobey and you get punished. It’s that simple.”

Bill wanted to reply but also wanted to flip the other off. He however, valued his fingers so he simple just looked away again, sighing heavily as Tom resumed his drink. After about thirty minutes, Bill was growing restless. He hated sitting still for so long. Tom seemed to notice as he tugged the chain which urged Bill over to him.

“You might as well lie down and sleep while you can. We have a long ways to go still.” He said as Bill gave him a questioning look. He turned Bill enough to untie the gag and then tucked it into his jacket pocket, turning him again to grip his jaw, “Hmm…lovely indeed…” he uttered, running his thumb over Bill’s bottom lip. Tom could feel the other fighting desperately not to bite him and he wondered just how much of a rebel the boy really was because up until this point, Bill had been fairly cooperative. Releasing his hold on Bill’s face, he dropped his hand to his lap, patting his thigh, “Rest your head. Sleep.”

Bill’s mind struggled to resist but for some reason the order resounded through his head, brain fighting but body obeying the command. He expected warmth to be pressed to his cheek but was surprised to find coldness there instead. Even more confused, he turned to look at Tom but the other simply put his hand over Bill’s eyes, repeating his command to sleep which left the blonde with no other alternative. He sighed, turning his head again, curling his legs up towards his chest as he closed his eyes. His mind was bursting with questions. There were already so many things he was confused about and it was clouding his judgment to lash out and misbehave. It wouldn’t last but for the time being, he’d let Tom think he was winning. This was his game and Bill would make sure the other knew it very well.

~~~~~~

A rough shake of his shoulder told Bill that they’d finally arrived at their destination. It was nightfall outside he noted as he sat up and looked out the tinted windows. Tom moved to the door as it opened and stepped out, still holding firmly to the end of the leash which meant Bill had to stumble out right behind him. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the size of Tom’s house. It was the biggest building he’d ever seen. There were at least six floors that he could count at first glance and Bill was sure there was likely a basement or dungeon or even both just by the way Tom carried himself.

He wondered how long he stood there because when he finally looked to Tom, the other wore yet another one of his signature smirks on his face, “Shocked that badly?” his master questioned, tongue darting out to toy with the lip ring which caused one of Bill’s ears to twitch as he watched it disappear back into his mouth again. 

Bill gathered himself again and shook his head in defiance, “I’ve seen bigger.” He lied, huffing in reply. 

Tom merely laughed and led him through the front gardens to the door, “Of course you have. That’s why your eyes were as big as saucers and why your heart seemed to jump in your chest.”

The comment about his heart rate certainly caught Bill off guard again. How on earth would he have known that without touching his chest? It dawned on him them what Tom was; the coldness of his body, the dark red liquid he’d been drinking, the glowing of his eyes, and the commands he couldn’t disobey. Tom was a vampire. 

More questions started to zip through his head. Misbehaving now could cost him severely he realized. Tom had said he wouldn’t show up again in the slave house so what would happen if he crossed the line then? Would Tom kill him? He didn’t doubt it for a second and now he was starting to rethink himself and how he acted. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed when they finally entered the mansion and that Tom was now staring at him.

“Bill.” Jumping slightly, the blonde raised his head, eyes wide again and Tom spoke again, “Do not fret over your life. I have no plans to kill you. I train disobedient pets like yourself to become the ones people want to buy. If you catch my interest enough, you will stay. If not then I will find a better home for you. Do you have any questions that you’re dying to know the answers to?”

Where should he start? He had so many running through his head that picking one now seemed impossible. He lowered his gaze, brow furrowing to the point that Tom started to laugh for a brief moment. He then led them to a sitting room before taking up a seat, ushering Bill to do the same.

“I can see you have several things on your mind. I’m willing to indulge your questions this time seeing as this is clearly all very new and confusing to you. I’m guessing you never get this far into anyone’s home before you’re being dropped at the slave house and shoved back into your cage.” He mused, folding his hands as Bill looked away, slightly ashamed of himself, “So please, ask what you will. I will answer as honestly as I can and if I feel you’ve crossed a line, I won’t answer.”

Bill sat silently for a few moments before finally speaking to his hands which were on his lap, “Well…some of them…already got answered…” he mumbled and Tom snapped his fingers at him, causing him to look over.

“When you address someone, you speak to them and not to the floor or your hands. Look at me and don’t mumble. It’s extremely rude.”

Bill resisted the urge to roll his eyes since he was looking in Tom’s direction, “I said, some of them already got answered already.”

“Did they now? How do you now they’re correct if you’re just guessing the answers?” Tom mused, leaning on the armchair. 

Again, the blonde tried not to show the snarky reply from Tom bothered him. HE was the one that was supposed to be snarky. Huffing softly, he crossed his arms, “I had wanted to know what you were drinking and that was blood; why you were cold to the touch because you’re dead; why I ended up obeying your order despite not wanting to cuz you’re a vampire and you’ve got control powers of some sort.”

The black haired man nodded, smirking again, “Hmm I see. Well it was blood I was drinking and yes I am dead but I don’t have control powers. I merely instill fear into you which made you react unconsciously into doing what I said. My main power is healing. It’s how I’ve gotten this rich and how I’ve gotten this place I call home.”

“I see.” Bill looked down, processing the new information before looking back, “Why me? I know you’ve said you like breaking pets like me but there was a look in your eyes that said otherwise. There’s something you know that I don’t.”

Tom’s expression darkened briefly, looking lost and forlorn. His gaze drifted to the fireplace as he let out a heavy sigh, “You would not believe me even if I told you the truth. So for now, that will remain unanswered, Bill.” He eventually said in a soft tone and though Bill wanted to press him for the answer, the look Tom had about him, made him drop it for the time being. The silence lingered in the room for awhile longer before Tom looked back to him, “Is there anything else you wish to know?” 

Bill shook his head after a few moments of thinking and then watched as Tom rose to his feet, took the chain hanging from his collar and guided him to his feet, “Then come. I’m going to get you cleaned up and dressed in something better then these pathetic rags.”

For the first time, Bill couldn’t agree more. The slave house rags weren’t something he wanted to wear anymore then he had to. He was pretty sure that he’d get decent clothes seeing how well off Tom was but what he wasn’t completely sure of was how decent the clothing would be. He was still a slave after all and that meant he’d have to wear whatever Tom wanted him to wear.

As he followed his master through the house, he paid close attention to the decorations around him; everything from the vases to the intricate paintings on the hallway walls. At one point however, Bill stopped, ignoring the tug of the chain as he stared at one massively large painting in particular. Tom gave another tug but Bill pulled back, the chain slipping out of Tom’s hand which caused him to turn around. Bill heard him open his mouth to speak but stopped seeing the painting Bill was staring at and then the other inhaled sharply. 

“Bill, come. Now.” Tom’s voice was slightly shaken and Bill looked at him in confusion before pointing at the portrait.

“That looks like me. Why? How can that possibly be?” Bill remarked, looking utterly dumbfounded. He was a hundred percent sure he’d never met Tom in his life yet here he was in the hallways of Tom’s mansion with an obvious portrait that looked exactly like him. The only real difference was that the person in the painting had long black hair with streaks of white. Every other feature on the painting though, matched his own; everything from the color of his eyes to the mole on his chin.

Tom let out another heavy sigh, moving over to him. Bill thought he was just going to pick up the chain again and tug him along without even answering but Tom merely looked at the painting, the sad look back on his face, “That’s because it is you, Bill.” He replied and when Bill looked like the other had lost his mind, he went on, “This is what you looked like several thousand years ago before you died. The body you are in now has been reborn. Your soul is the same and that is why I picked you. You’re the reincarnation of my former lover and twin brother.”

Bill stepped back, staring at him then at the painting. He could certainly see the resemblance between the man in the portrait and the man standing beside him but how did that make any sense?! How could he be Tom’s reborn twin brother? More questions poured into his head.

“How did I…he die? And you said lovers with your own brother? How do you even know I’m him reborn?”

Tom moved so suddenly that Bill squeaked in surprise. He was now pressed against the wall, Tom’s face inches from his own, dark eyes staring straight into his own as Tom’s leg pressed between his own causing fair amounts of pressure on his groin, “You look…exactly like him. Everything about you is the same as him. The only real difference is your attitude but I will change that. You will be the lover I once had and this time, I will not let and illness take you from me.” He breathed out, lips centimeters from Bill’s. 

The blonde barely had time to think of a reply before Tom’s cool lips pressed against his own, the piercing seeming to be much colder than anything else. The kiss was forceful and demanding but despite that, Bill could feel the desperation and love radiating from it. When Tom pulled back and took up the chain again, Bill brought a shaky hand to his tingling lips. He’d been kissed before but none that had ever left such an impression on him. He wanted more; more of Tom’s lips on his own; more of Tom Kaulitz’s kisses. 

Tom cleared his throat, gently leading him down the hall again to a very large bathroom. Bill was surprised to find it already full of hot water. He hadn’t seen anyone else around aside from the limo driver but obviously Tom wouldn’t live in such a big place by himself. As his master stripped him and removed the gaudy collar, Bill noticed how extremely naked he felt without it. It hadn’t ever been replaced before so without it, he felt vulnerable. Tom seemed to take note of it as he placed a gentle hand on Bill’s throat, rubbing the skin there before guiding him into the tub.

“You will get a new one after you’ve been cleaned and dressed. Then I will introduce you to my two closest friends and the ones who will be aiding me in training you.” He said as he removed his jacket, rolled his sleeves up and picked up a sponge. He dumped some bath wash onto it before starting to work on cleaning Bill up, “You have so many scars and bruises.” He commented after a few brief moments of silece, “Do you really enjoy making life difficult for yourself?”

Bill shrugged a bit, watching the water, “I suppose I do to some degree. I just don’t wanna be some pampered and spoiled house pet. Being obedient is boring and while I don’t always like the punishments…it’s better than just being patted on the back or head all the time and called a good boy.” He replied, “So I act out and misbehave. No one wants to deal with someone like me and the ones that think they can never realize just how much of an asshole I can be. I’m a drama queen. I want to get what I want regardless of being a pet.” He sighed, closing his eyes as he took in the touch of Tom’s hands, “I never asked for this role but since I’m branded with it…I don’t have any other choice in the matter.”

Tom’s hands stilled and Bill looked to him, seeing annoyance on his face. He wondered if it was something he’d said and just as he was about to ask, Tom spoke, “You didn’t choose this role yet you were branded? Were you captured and sold?”

Now it was Bill’s turn to look upset and distraught. He looked back at the water, struggling to keep the tears forming in his eyes from falling but since the topic was a very powerful one for him, he couldn’t stop them. He brought his legs up, hiding his face in his knees as he cried silently. He listened as Tom set the sponge down and gently started to rub over Bill’s shoulders, silently encouraging him to take his time. 

“My mother…loved me very much.” He said softly after his tears had stopped, “When her and father started fighting over his drinking problem, father started to take it out on me. She thought that by hiding me, I’d be safe but father found her hiding spot for me and he took me away. He sold me to slavers for more drinking money when I was just twelve years old. They kept me locked away from buyers until I was fifteen then branded me and put me up for sale. That’s when it all started; when I started to lash out at people. The first man that bought me tried sleeping with me and I didn’t want that. I stabbed him with a fork and then it just went from there; going from house to house my wants or needs never being a priority to anyone. It was never about me. I didn’t want this. I never wanted this!” 

Tom lifted his chin, cupping it with one hand while the other wiped away his tears, “I can assure you that while we might be breaking you into obeying orders and commands, we will know when your limits are. My companions & I aren’t human so we will be able to gauge your limits better then you yourself will be able to. We will hurt you of course but nothing more than your body can handle. I want you to trust us because as I said, I will not be returning you to the slave house. You are mine and you will be for all of eternity, Bill.”

For whatever reason, Bill found himself nodding in agreement. He hadn’t even met these so called companions of Tom’s yet but he felt like they would be just as understanding as his master was. With a smile, Tom finished his bathing of the blonde and after he had dried him off and wrapped the towel around Bill’s waist, led him to yet another room; this time a bedroom.

“This will be where you will sleep. I will be locking you in at night to assure that you don’t run away or wander into places you’re not supposed to go. Until I’ve decided I can trust you or think you’re ready, you will only be let out by myself or the other two.” He made his way over to the closet, pulling it open to reveal a wide range of clothing, almost all in the style that Bill adored. 

His ears perked, making his way to the closet, “Wow…how did you know this was the kinda style I liked?” he asked, sifting through the clothing to find something to put on.

“Simply because I’m a vampire and I can see through your mind just fine to know what your tastes are.” 

Bill looked to him, eyes narrowing slightly, “Mind reading?”

“You can rest assured, Bill that I won’t meddle when I don’t have to. I merely wanted to figure that little detail out to know which bedroom to leave you in. That is all. Now dress yourself so we can meet my friends.”

With a nod, Bill pulled some boxer briefs on, a pair of skinny jeans and a hoodie, deciding to leave the shirt off. He felt comfortable but still naked. His hand went to his throat, rubbing the bare skin. Tom took his arm, leading him to the dressing table, opening two of the drawers that had a large variety of jewelry; bracelets, rings, necklaces and chokers of all sorts to match his style of clothing. With a thankful glance to Tom, Bill picked up one of the chokers, putting it on, his shoulders visibly relaxing once it was secure around his neck.

“You may not have chosen this lifestyle for yourself, but you’ve certainly gotten used to having a collar around your neck; so much so that you feel naked and vulnerable without one on.” Tom commented, “Tomorrow we will go into town and get you a proper one with your name on the tag and mine on the backside of it.” He added before leading Bill out of the room. 

Bill followed him up the first flight of stairs, still wondering why he didn’t feel the need to disobey. Was it because of what Tom had said about him being the reincarnation of his deceased lover? Did that already have a big role to play in his feelings? He really wasn’t sure and frankly, it left him feeling oddly misplaced. 

Tom opened a door, stepping inside what looked like a massive library but had several other various odds and ends stacked everywhere as well. There were bottles filled with things Bill couldn’t identify, pots and parchment scrolls, small creatures and boxes stacked over the various tables and shelves. In the farthest corner of the room sat a king sized bed, which was the only neat thing about the room. It was clearly made and kept tidy. Beside it stood a large dresser that also appeared to be very neat and clean. In the opposite corner sat a large drum set. 

As he was looking around the room at everything, Tom spoke in a language, Bill recognized but didn’t understand at first until he placed it as German and then rustling came from somewhere further in the room and a short man with blonde spiked hair emerged. He wore a pair of black rimmed glasses which Bill thought looked quite cute on him. 

“Bill, this is Gustav. He’s…well I’ll let him tell you since he gets annoyed if I babble about him.” Tom had said before folding his arms and looking to the short man. 

The one called Gustav stepped over a stack of books and straightened the shirt he wore which appeared to be singed along the edges, “Hello there Bill. It’s nice to meet you. You’re much taller than I thought you’d be but then again, Tom has a thing for the tall skinny ones.” He mused, looking the other up and down, “I do too though so it works for us both.” He then started to circle around Bill, lifting his arms and prodding over his sides. Just as Bill was getting ready to open his mouth to snap at him to stop, Gustav was back in front of him again, “I’m a wizard so you’d best not snap back at me if you don’t want to be turned into a toad temporarily.” He said in warning and Bill’s mouth snapped shut again. 

Beside him, Tom chuckled, shaking his head, “Now, now Gustav, don’t frighten the boy.”

“But that’s my job. It’s part of my charm after all.” The stout man remarked, putting his hands on his hips. 

Bill scoffed softly, watching them both as they tossed banter back and forth between each other. Eventually though Tom reached out to hug the other, placing a light kiss to his temple before returning to Bill, “Come. There’s one more you have to meet before it’s time for dinner and then bed.” He said, ushering Bill back into the hallway. 

“Is he one of the ones who will train me with you?” Bill asked when they had started up to the third floor.

Tom nodded, “He is. Gustav is extremely talented in his magic. He’s one of the best wizards around and like me, he’s much older then he looks. As is the one you’re about to meet next.”

The floor they were on now seemed much warmer than the previous two floors they had been on and Bill certainly felt more welcomed on it then he did with the others. Tom seemed to note this as well and couldn’t help but smirk again, “Feeling warm?” he asked, brow lifted slightly in amusement. Bill gave a nod and Tom grinned, “There’s a very good reason you feel like that.” He stopped outside another door, knocking once before opening it and leading the neko into it. The wave of heat and sensation that hit Bill made him stagger and grip onto Tom’s arm, gasping. 

The room was lavish and covered in a wide variety of pillows, silks and satins in all shades of red and black. A large circular bed stood in the center of the room. The walls were lined with cabinets and a few bookshelves. A bass along with amplifier sat on a stand in one of the corners and a desk sat in another corner. It was much emptier then Gustav’s room had been but it was still very decorated and Bill could tell the inhabitant loved lavish items. 

“You can stop that now.” Tom finally said into the room. Within moments of him speaking, the tingling sensations Bill was feeling subsided and he quickly straightened himself, letting Tom go again. The man to appear next had short brown hair and had emerged from the balcony lounge chair that Bill had failed to notice. Like Gustav, he was well built but much more muscled. He appeared taller than Gustav as well. He wore a long velvet robe and Bill wasn’t sure if he had anything else on under it either, “Bill, meet Georg. Georg, meet…our newest addition to the household.”

Georg made his way over to Bill, taking his hand before kissing the back of it which sent shocks of electricity up his arm, making him shiver as he stared at the brunette, “It’s a sheer delight to meet you, Bill.” He said in a deep voice which again sent shivers through Bill. He looked at Tom in utter confusion.

“Georg is an incubus. In other words, he’s a demon of sex. Everything he does and says will affect you regardless of whether you want it to or not since you’re human and not at all immune to his charms.” Tom explained, looking quite amused, “He was completely toying with you when you entered the room which is why you felt warm and overall very good inside. He will use sex against you if you’re not careful because he will make you crave it even if you don’t want it.”

Bill looked faintly pale and quickly pulled his hand away so quickly from Georg that the brunette smirked, licking his lips, “Tom, are you aware of what he is?” he asked after a few moments of eyeing the neko before him.

Tom looked to his friend and tilted his head, “Aware of what? That he’s a neko or my lover reincarnated?”

Georg shook his head, his grin growing, “Oh no, no; aside from those things.”

His master looked back to Bill, confused for a moment then his brow rose and his stupid smirk ran over his lips again, “Oh my. Is he really? How fun.” He turned to Bill, slipping one hand around the others middle, pulling the blonde close to him before whispering into his ear, “A little virgin hmm?”

Bill’s face turned bright red, shuddering at the whispered words into his ear. He quibbled, trying to speak but with the smirks on both Georg and Tom’s faces, he found himself unable to make any sort of comment. He covered his face, meekly nodding once in embarrassment as Tom’s hand caressed his lower back.

“Hmm well I’m glad Georg told me. Now I’ll have to take extra care of you when that time comes.” Tom said in a seemingly soft purr, his lips connecting to Bill’s temple, “So thank you, Georg darling.”

“Mm it’s my pleasure, sire.” He remarked, licking his lips, “I look forward to helping you teach him in this area.”

Tom smiled against the side of Bill’s head as he was still hiding behind his hands, “Oh Georg, I assure you. You will be teaching a good portion of things to our darling Bill. As will Gustav. Be sure to let him know as well but for now, I’m going to get this little one fed and put to bed. He’s had a long day and will have an even longer one tomorrow.”

Georg nodded, bowing to Tom before the two left his room. Silently, Tom led Bill back down the two flights of stairs to the ground floor and into one of the dining rooms. He sat the neko down before disappearing into a room off to the side which Bill guessed was the kitchen. He sat there, trying to put back together what little dignity and pride he had left. Being in Georg’s room had stripped him of that in a matter of seconds. He had hidden being a virgin for so many years. He hadn’t expected Tom’s companions to be supernatural let alone one of them being a demon of sex. 

He shuddered, remembering the sensations he’d felt just being in the room and tried to forget the way he felt when Georg had touched him. It had been an innocent gesture and Bill could hardly fathom what it was going to be like when the sex did come. His thoughts were broken as Tom returned carrying a tray in one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other. Bill watched him set the things before him, lifting the cover off the food. 

His stomach growled upon seeing the pasta mixed with bits of salmon. Licking his lips, he picked up the fork, waiting until Tom had filled his glass and moved aside before starting to eat. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he was. True the slave house never fed them well as it was but he hadn’t been fed in two nights when he had been returned because it was part of his punishment for disobeying. Tom watched him quietly, eventually leaving the room again to return with a bowl that was full of the pasta mix. He set it down beside the tray and once again took a seat to watch the younger eat. 

After Bill had taken his fill of food, he settled into his chair, licking his lips contently. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had food that good before. It was marvelous and by the look on Tom’s face, he knew that his appreciation for the cooking hadn’t gone unnoticed. Though Bill didn’t know who had cooked the meal, Tom was still happy about it nonetheless. His master stood, taking his hand to lead him out of the dining room and back to his bedroom. 

“It’s time for sleep, young one. Tomorrow we will begin your training.” He said, letting Bill’s hand go and nudging him back into his bedroom. Bill looked to him, feeling faintly upset but nodded and made his way to the bed. He pushed the jeans off himself before climbing into the oversized bed. It was comfortable but cold and empty with just him in it. 

Tom smiled softly, turning the light down to a very dim glow, “Good night, Bill. I will see you in the morning.” He said and then the door was closed, the sound of it being locked heard. Bill then listened to Tom’s footsteps disappear towards the stairs, climb them and then it was silent. The crackling of the fireplace that every bedroom in the house seemed to have was the only sound he could hear. Exhausted, Bill let himself curl up and fall into a deep and much needed sleep. He wasn’t ready for tomorrow but there was no stopping it now. He was going to be trained whether he wanted it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Bill's first punishment

He couldn’t remember what the dream had been about but he did know it was a pleasant one and that it had been rudely interrupted by blinding sunlight on his face. He groaned, wiggling under the covers to hide from the blinding light in the hopes of going back to bed. Sadly that hope didn’t last very long because the next thing he knew, the covers had been tugged back and very cold hands gripped under his arms causing him to yelp loudly in shock and then he was being tugged up and out of the bed.

“It’s time to rise and shine, Bill.” Tom’s voice greeted his ears and Bill opened his eyes enough to glare at the other, clearly very annoyed that he was being woken up just as the sun was peeking over the forest outside his window. Tom’s signature smirk graced his face, “In this household, we wake shortly after the sun rises. There is work to be done and training to get through.” He moved to Bill’s closet, pulling out an outfit for him to wear that day before taking his arm and leading him out to the bathroom they’d used the night before.

Much to his surprise, Gustav was there waiting beside the tub. Bill blinked the rest of the sleepiness from his eyes, brow furrowing in annoyance to hide his confusion he was feeling as to why the shorter blonde was there waiting for them. He watched Tom set his clothes on the chair near the tub and then turn to leave, “Gustav will be bathing you this morning. He’s also going to be shaving you as well so best behave yourself.” He said, nodding to the shorter man who held up an old fashioned but sharpened barber razor. 

Bill’s eyes widened upon seeing the blade, “What?! No fucking way!” he nearly shouted, backing against one of the walls. There was no way in hell he was letting someone else that close to his privates with a razor; let alone one that looked like that. His hands flew over his groin as if it would protect himself. A small voice scolded him because he knew full well he stood no chance against a vampire and a man with magical capabilities but he would fucking try.

His masters’ eyes narrowed and just as Bill blinked, Tom was before him, a hand gripping his jaw firmly and in a painful manner, “You will not speak to me like that. Foul language is meant for one place and one place alone; the bedroom. Say something filthy like that again and you will be punished for it.”

He should have thought twice over his choice of words but Bill was grumpy and sleepy still so the words he spoke, weren’t polite, “Fuck you.” He growled, “I am not letting anyone near my junk with a razor like that.”

He heard Gustav tut in disapproval and Tom’s fingers curled around his throat, “It’s not even noon yet and you’ve earned your first punishment.” He hissed and Bill took note that his eyes were glowing more than before. Tom was angry and for a brief moment, Bill felt guilty. However it was a feeling that quickly faded as Tom’s fingers tightened ever so slightly around his neck. 

Bill shifted, hands reaching up to try and pry Tom’s fingers from his throat but before he even touched Tom’s sleeve, he was being pressed to his knees and then face first into the cold tile floors, his boxer clad ass now exposed to the other two in the room with him. He struggled of course but he soon felt something pin his body down both to keep him pinned to the floor and then that same force moved his arms to keep his them pinned on either side of his head. It wasn’t anything he could see so he knew then that Gustav’s magic was keeping him in place. He struggled still because he most certainly didn’t like not being able to see what was coming as a punishment. 

“Let go of me!” He shouted, fighting against the invisible bonds despite knowing how useless and powerless he was to the magic that bound him in place. 

Tom’s voice, now cold and annoyed, sounded out behind him, “No. You disobeyed a direct order and now you will be punished for it.” 

There was the sound of something being pulled from a pocket and Bill strained his head, trying to see what it was. He only barely managed to catch a glimpse of Tom’s hands as the other pulled on a pair of black leather gloves. Bill felt Tom kneel behind him and he knew instantly what was coming next. He was helpless. He couldn’t fight back like he usually did and it scared him. Tom’s hands gripped his hips and then his boxers were being pulled down to his knees and off his legs, leaving him even more vulnerable. 

As he emitted a whimper, Gustav knelt down in front of him, a warm hand smoothing over Bill’s cheek, “Trust us, Bill. We wouldn’t do anything we didn’t think you could not handle.” He said with a gentle smile as Tom’s cool gloved hands smoothed over his ass cheeks. Squeezing his eyes shut, he clenched his hands into tight fists, bracing himself. Tom on the other hand didn’t want him to know when it was going to happen because just as Bill had started to relax, his hand came down firmly over his backside, causing a loud cry to come out, and eyes to fly open. 

The first thing he saw after his eyes had opened wasn’t the door or even the doorway. Instead his eyes were greeted by a pair of shoes and legs and with a quick glance up, saw that Georg was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door-frame with a cup of coffee in one hand, watching as if the view before him were a sports game. Bill noted there was no playful glimmer in his eyes like there had been when Tom had introduced them. Instead there was a look of faint disappointment and Bill instantly felt horribly ashamed. His eyes closed again, head turning towards the tub as Tom’s ministrations continued. 

Twenty times Tom’s hands collided with his backside; ten spankings on each side of his ass. By the time he stood up and removed his gloves, Bill was crying, shaking from head to toe. He had heard Georg leave around the ninth spanking but Gustav had stayed, gently running fingers through his hair; avoiding his ears entirely. 

“You can let him go now, Gustav.” Tom said; his tone much more relaxed then it had been before the punishment had taken place. The invisible force keeping Bill in place let up and the blonde curled further into himself, hands tugging the hoodie down over his throbbing and stinging backside as he hid his face in his knees. He felt so humiliated and still utterly ashamed after seeing the look in Georg’s eyes. He didn’t even know these men at all and yet he already felt the need to please them and make them happy with his behavior. 

Both Tom and Gustav moved back from him, lingering in the room with Bill until he’d regained his composure and stopped crying. Neither male touched him or spoke a single word to him as he huddled there sobbing. He briefly wondered why but had no courage at all to ask about it. After his back started to hurt more than his ass did from being hunched over so long, Bill sat up slowly, sniffing and using the sleeves of his hoodie to wipe at his face. Tom moved around to crouch before him, lifting his chin and almost instantly Bill cast his eyes away, not wanting to look the other in the eye. He knew however, that it was exactly what Tom wanted and the longer his master held his chin in his cold hand, the more Bill knew he’d have to. With another sniffle, he slowly looked back to Tom’s face.

“Are you going to let Gustav do his work now without raising a fuss?” he asked softly. Bill gave a slight nod, sighing softly and Tom let him go, rising to his feet. He looked to Gustav and spoke again, “If he gives you trouble again, call for me. I will return.”

Gustav nodded once and Tom left them alone. Without even being asked, Bill stood, removing the hoodie, holding it in front of him. He watched silently as Gustav put his hand into the water, mouthed some sort of spell and reheated it. Bill didn’t know how long the punishment had lasted or how long he had sat huddled on the floor but clearly it had been long enough for the water in the tub to cool down.

Gustav then looked back to the neko, ushering for him to get into it. Sighing again, Bill set the hoodie down on top of his previously discarded boxers and was about to climb in when Gustav stopped him and pointed to the collar around his neck. Managing to stifle a whimper of protest, Bill reached back, undoing the clasp and setting it on the clothes he was to wear after his bathing and grooming. 

The bathing was fine. Gustav’s hands were much rougher then Tom’s were and Bill guessed it was from the drumming the other did. The silence was starting to bother him though. It was too quiet. Tom had at least talked to him but Gustav hadn’t said a word. He looked at the shorter man, watching as he poured shampoo into his hand and stood, moving around to the back of the tub.

“Tilt your head back into the water and then close your eyes.”

Bill gripped the sides of the tub, moving slowly since his back and ass ached from being hunched over so long and from the spanking. He wet his hair like asked then lifted up enough, closing his eyes, hands still gripping either side of the tub. As Gustav’s fingers intertwined in his hair, Bill couldn’t stop the soft mewl and then purr that slipped from his mouth as those same fingers started to massage the shampoo into his scalp. 

Gustav’s face lit up in a smile at the cat like instincts Bill had. It was rather adorable and he made himself a mental note to pass that information along to both Tom and Georg, knowing it would be useful for all of them. Though Tom had discouraged him from tampering with Bill too much before he’d had the chance, the short blonde was curious and it was an itch he needed to know the answer to. 

With gentle fingers, he rubbed each of Bill’s ears between his thumbs, pointer & middle fingers, watching as Bill melted into the water, the purr growing louder and that’s when Gustav noticed it. Not only did the ear pleasing relax the skinny blonde, but it also turned him on. A smirk now crossed over his face, leaning in to whisper in Bill’s ear, “Do you like that, Bill darling?”

The sudden voice right next to his ear startled Bill and he jumped; water splashing as he moved so quickly. He almost opened his eyes before remembering that Gustav had told him to close them and since he was currently terrified of another potential punishment, he decided that keeping them shut would be the best thing. Gustav’s fingers on his ears hadn’t stopped and Bill was fully aware of what was happening between his legs because of the touching happening to his ears. He was itching to touch himself but at this point knew that if he did, he’d be in even more trouble so he merely nodded in response to the question and uttered a small yes.

Much to his dismay, Gustav’s hands left his head, dipping into the water to rinse the shampoo off before one of them moved; gently holding the back of Bill’s neck, guiding him down so that he could rinse the shampoo from his hair thoroughly. When he was lifted upright again, Bill finally opened his eyes. Gustav had moved back to the side of the tub, watching him with a curious expression on his face. He tilted his head, watching the shorter man for a brief moment.

“What?” he finally asked when Gustav’s eyes didn’t leave his face.

“If your ears affect you so much, I’m wondering if your tail does the same or even worse.” He finally said in reply. 

Bill’s face darkened with blush and his hands instantly moved to hide his tail between his legs. He knew full well that his tail was even more sensitive than his ears. One simple stroke from someone else and he’d be on his knees in a puddle. It was embarrassing how weak it made him and he was glad that none of his previous owners had thought to stroke it in that way because if they had, he doubted he’d be a virgin still.

“I’ll take that as a yes then; that your tail really is more sensitive than your ears are.” Gustav continued, a smirk creeping over his lips, “Tom and Georg will be very pleased to hear this.” 

Bill’s head had snapped to him, mouth opening to retort but his words failed him as he noticed Gustav reaching for the razor. All previous arousal quickly diminished as nervousness and slight fear set in. Gustav pulled the plug from the tub, helping him out of it before leading Bill to the bathroom counter. 

Unlike any normal bathroom, the counter on the wall was connected to a tile bench that was also attached to the wall. It seemed that this bench was made precisely for this purpose as Gustav sat him directly on it. Bill hissed at the coldness that seeped through his overly sensitive behind but quickly fell silent as the shorter man brought the stool over, sat himself down on it and moved to part Bill’s legs. 

Overcome with embarrassment at the exposed position he was in, Bill turned his head away, leaning back on his hands, bracing himself so he wasn’t pressed up against the cold tile walls. He began chewing his lip anxiously as Gustav lathered up the shaving cream around his privates. Humiliation set in once again and his ears pressed back against his head, tail quivering beside him. Gustav however, paid no attention to it. He kept silent, working quickly but carefully on grooming Bill. 

When Gustav had rinsed him off awhile later, Bill realized it hadn’t been as bad as he had anticipated. It was still extremely humiliating of course; letting someone else do that to him; but the over all process left him feeling clean. He was soon thoroughly dried and Gustav let him dress himself while he cleaned up the shaving supplies and put things away again. Bill certainly felt much better once he was dressed and the collar back in place. He then remembered that Tom had mentioned taking him into town to get a proper one but those thoughts were quickly cast aside as his stomach growled. 

With a soft chuckle from Gustav, he followed the other out of the bathroom and to the dining room where Tom and Georg were waiting for him. He was faintly relieved to see that his own seat had a cushion waiting for him. He cast a glance to Tom who merely shook his head once and gestured to Georg. Bill swallowed his nerves and looked to Georg instead, nodding in thanks. The brunette gave a slight shrug and smiled warmly. It seemed that now that he’d received his punishment, that Georg wasn’t that ashamed of him now which left Bill feeling relieved. 

As Bill dined with them for breakfast, he realized just how at home he felt being with them. Their casual chatter and playful banter back and forth told him that these three had been together for much longer then Bill would have guessed. Each of them was so vastly different from each other that it baffled him to know that they were working together to bring him into their lives and the relationship the three of them had with one another. Thinking this, Bill suddenly felt warm and fuzzy inside. He also instantly regretted making Tom angry with him so quickly after being waken up. 

“Um…” Bill blinked, not realizing he’d spoken till three sets of eyes turned to him and the room falling silent around him. Shifting in his seat, Bill lowered his head, almost ready to speak to his lap before he remembered Tom’s words from the night before and then lifted it, looking to his master, “Sir…I’m…I’m sorry…for this morning; for saying those words even after you told me not to.” He said softly. 

A smile graced Tom’s face first followed quickly by Gustav and then Georg. “I appreciate and accept your apology, Bill.” Tom returned, “Admitting that you messed up, is a big step and a great improvement. Good boy.”

Bill wrinkled his nose at the last comment but smiled faintly. He certainly hated being called ‘good boy’ but he had made his master happy again and not only him but the other two as well. He couldn’t have been more pleased with himself for taking that tiny step in the right direction again. 

“Now that we’re finished with breakfast, Bill and & I will be heading into town. Gustav, you and Georg have chores to do and I expect you both to be ready for practice when I return with him this afternoon.” Tom said, scooting his chair back and then rising from it. Both nodded, bowing their heads in acknowledgement and Bill looked baffled for a moment. He stood when Tom stopped by his chair and then followed him out of the room.

“They have chores?” he asked as he followed Tom to the front door. 

Tom nodded, handing Bill a coat and a pair of sunglasses, “Of course they do. They are both mine and they were both once like you at one point in time.” That remark left Bill utterly speechless again. He couldn’t imagine Gustav or Georg being anything like him. Tom went on, “Gustav was a rebel soldier from Russia when we met. He’d tried killing me several times since I was a German and our countries were at war with each other. However, the big old softie eventually fell in love with me after one of our old rough and tumbles. Your former self knew him very well. You were actually very close intimately and I always thoroughly enjoyed watching the two of you together.” He made the point to look at Bill when he said that, smirking at the look of embarrassment on the blonde’s face, “Georg is another story entirely. He had been sent to assassinate you but I got in the way along with Gustav. Though Georg was a sex demon and could have easily used that against us, he had only recently come to earth from hell so he wasn’t very powerful and was no match in the end for either of us. Winning him over was much easier than winning Gustav over.”

“They respect you so much now though. How did you do it? Turn them to how they are now?” Bill finally asked as they entered the limo. He sat slowly, wincing in discomfort as Tom sat across from him.

“That’s because we respected each other enough to listen. We would talk things out if one of us didn’t like something being done. It wasn’t always easy. We had our fights and our rounds of someone stepping over the line we’d created but it eventually worked out and now we’re very much in love; all three of us. You will eventually be our third and final piece to the puzzle we’ve created.” Tom explained.

“I still don’t see why you want me of all people.” He said with a sigh, rubbing over the back of his neck and he was being honest. He didn’t think he fit in with the three of them at all. He knew that he was connected to Tom from a past life but he wasn’t sure that he was meant to be that way now. 

Tom smiled, leaning back into the seat, his eyes sparkling as he observed Bill while the other was lost in thought, “Tell me something, Bill. Do you like singing?”

Bill looked up at him, wondering what was up with the random question but then remembered what Tom had said about mind reading so now Bill knew he was meddling and poking around through his head again. He hadn’t really thought about his hobby in several years. He hadn’t had the time to do so through all of his fighting with his previous masters and mistresses, “Yes.” He finally said, “It’s something I’ve always loved doing even though I haven’t done it in a very long time. Why do you ask?”

“We’re looking for a vocalist. When I felt your presence in this city again, I knew I had to bring you to my side again. A long, long time ago, several hundred years in fact, we had a band. The four of us were known as Tokio Hotel. Of course times have long since changed and obviously we have been long forgotten by this point in time, which is fine, but we miss it. We miss recording and performing in front of people. Now that we have found our singer once again however, we will rise up and shine throughout the world once more.”

Bill furrowed his brow. That name was so familiar to him and though he didn’t know why, he understood Tom completely. Everything the other had just said made perfect sense to him. A band. Tom and the others wanted him to be in a band; their band. The instruments in Gustav and Georg’s rooms made sense now. That also explained the real reason as to why they were training him. He had to be the front man as a vocalist, which meant he had to behave himself for interviews and shows and everything else in between. Things were starting to make sense to him now. 

He looked to Tom, a smile gracing his lips, “Thank you. I’m glad you told me that. I understand now why the training is necessary.” He said, “I may not always be as cooperative as you’d all like but I’ll certainly try harder to do as I’m told.”

Tom smiled in return, “I’m glad that you do understand things more clearly. Maybe now you’ll think things over twice before you speak.” He returned before the car came to a stop, “We’re here.” He shifted from his seat, moving to the door as it opened for them. 

Bill took the offered hand to help him out and looked around at the shops. Though Tom had said that several hundred years had passed since they had been around as a big name band, the feeling Bill had in his gut told him that they hadn’t been completely forgotten. The buildings around them hadn’t changed in a very long time and it was only the people on the streets and in the things in the shops that were different. 

Tom took his hand, leading him into a jewelry store a little ways down from the limo. Bill stood near Tom in awe as he looked over the displays. Jewels of every color and size; metals in silver, gold and bronze, glittered and twinkled under the display lights and Bill was fascinated. He hadn’t seen so much wealth in one place in a very long time; that was if he excluded Tom’s house. 

“What sort of metal would you like for your tag? You’re allowed to choose that part of it.” Tom asked, breaking into Bill’s thoughts with his question. 

Bill looked to him blinking stupidly before registering the question, “Oh. Um if it’s not too much to ask then I’d like gold please.”

Tom nodded, turning to the counter once more. Bill watched as Tom picked out the shape for the tag; blushing at the fact that it was a heart; then watched as Tom gave the woman exactly what he wanted engraved on both sides of the piece of metal. It was stupidly cheesy of him to pick a heart of all things; Bill thought as he watched Tom write a check in payment for the order. 

Within twenty minutes, the tag had been finished and once Tom had approved it, he bought a black leather choker to have it attached to and soon Tom had turned to him with the new piece of jewelry in his hands, “Take that one off, Bill.” He said gently and though Bill had hesitated, he removed the white choker, turning around so that Tom could fasten the new one into place. Unlike the one he now held in his hands, this one was locked with a key that Tom instantly attached to the necklace he wore around his neck.

When Bill turned to him after they had adjusted it to the right tightness, he noticed that the key wasn’t the only thing hanging on the chain that Tom wore; there was also a pair of rings and Bill instantly knew that those were wedding rings; Tom and his former self’s wedding rings to be exact. Without even thinking he reached out, touching them lightly. He had thought he’d get in trouble for doing so without asking but Tom merely watched him with a soft expression. 

“You can feel it can’t you?” he finally asked and Bill nodded though he wasn’t sure what it was he felt and Tom went on, “All of the love and emotions we shared all those years ago are wound in these wedding rings.” His hands enclosed around Bill’s as he made to pull them away from the rings, “One day, you will wear it again. That I am very certain of.” He smiled, placing a kiss to Bill’s forehead. Bill could only smile at the tender kiss because deep down, he was feeling the same exact thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost three weeks after his arrival into the Kaulitz household, Bill had just woken up in the darkness of his bedroom. He wasn’t sure what time it was when he had woke up but when he had, he immediately knew what was happening to his body. Unlike most nekos that he had seen or met, his ‘cycle’ had happened much later. He had guessed that it was because he still hadn’t had sex yet and it didn’t aid in his wants or desires. However, now he was an adult and there was no stopping it. 

Alone in the dimly lit room, Bill rolled over onto his stomach, hoping that by some miracle, he’d be able to ignore his body heating up and the electrical sensations running through ever fiber of his being. He was wrong of course. He knew full well that he wouldn’t be able to ignore it and his body, having a mind of its own right now, was rubbing back and forth against the sheets while soft whimpers of need left his lips. He was so far gone, so desperate for relief that he failed to hear the footsteps and the lock being undone to his bedroom door. It swung open and he froze, stilling as best as he could under the blankets. 

“Bill? Is everything alright?”

Of course it had been Tom that had heard him. Being a vampire, it didn’t surprise Bill that the other mans hearing was sharper then his own. Shifting he peered over the blankets at his master, staring at the sight before him. Tom was standing with a candle in one hand, shirtless and in a pair of loose fitting pajama pants. Hungry eyes trailed over the revealed skin and Bill’s tongue darted over his lips. He was barely thinking straight as he shoved the covers off and lifted his hips; tail curling over his back as he continued to stare. 

It took Tom a few brief moments to figure out what was going on but before too long, he understood. Closing the door behind him, he moved to the bed and set the candle down on the nightstand, “You’re in heat.” He said softly, trailing a hand over Bill’s back. 

His shirt at this point was sticking to him as his body sweat and the neko could only mewl weakly in reply. Any thoughts of embarrassment or nervousness had flown out the window. He couldn’t control himself when his body was like this. 

When it had first happened, he had run away from his owner and hid in the woods until it had subsided. He remembered how hard it had been and how uncomfortable it was. That was a feeling he never wanted to have again because it had been an utter nightmare. He remembered the wild animals he’d attracted during that time and his nights had been spent hiding in the trees just to get out of their reach. 

“M-master…please…I can’t take this anymore. I know I should learn to control it but…” He stammered, “I can’t. I need relief and I need it now.” He rolled his hips again, tail swaying in a manner that was meant to attract other nekos. 

Of course Tom wasn’t a neko but it seemed to work regardless of what species he was Because Tom had smiled softly to him before rolling him onto his back and climbing up over him. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to his lips, “No. You don’t have to control yourself when you’re like this. I understand very clearly and I know that you can’t really control it. I will indulge you and give you what you want. It’s a step ahead of my initial plans but that’s alright. This works even better.”

Bill could only whimper; his arms wrapping around Tom’s neck as the other captured his lips into a much more heated kiss. In his over aroused state of mind, Bill had little will to want to fight back or try to be dominant. He felt that he needed this more then he needed air. Tom’s hands were pushing his shirt up and soon had it tossed off onto the floor; his calloused fingers tracing over his ribs and eventually landing on his nipples. As he pinched and rolled them between his fingers, Bill’s body arched; mewls mixed with moans getting lost and drowned out in the kiss they shared; his own nails clawing over Tom’s sides in his desperation. 

Grunting under the scratching, Tom broke the kiss, trailing down to his neck, fighting the urge to sink his fangs into the pulse throbbing rapidly on Bill’s neck. He wanted to very badly but that had to be saved for another time, “Bill.” He said in a slightly deeper tone, “Tell me how much you’ve done. I need to know.” He shifted, pinning Bill’s hands to the bed, pressing his groin into the others to keep him in place as much as he could. 

Bill writhed for a few good minutes, only really wanting to focus on getting friction and pleasure but his mind was fighting to form answers to the question Tom had asked him. He knew Tom needed to know because any random guesses would have likely backfired on either one of them; most likely with Bill. He licked his impossibly dry lips, opening his eyes to focus on Tom’s face.

“I’ve done o-oral a few times and had it done to me several times.” He started, panting softly, finding his voice very laced with lust as he spoke, “Gotten as far as a finger in but I ran b-before it got very deep.” He paused, closing his eyes as he tried to focus again, “I think that’s about everything I’ve managed.” He finally finished.

“Good.” Tom replied, sounding extremely pleased with the information given to him. He let go of Bill’s wrists, quickly rising from the bed, “I’ll be right back. There’s a few things we need before we can go any further.” He said before disappearing out the door and the minute contact had left Bill, he was whining and mewling all over again; in desperate need for Tom’s touch again. But just as quickly as Tom had left, he was back again; this time with two bottles of what Bill guessed was lubricant. 

Tom was soon over on top of him again, kissing him deeply and Bill was melting under the attention once more. The little voice of reason which told him to fight and run was being squashed into a small corner in the furthest part of his brain as Bill’s body succumbed to the pleasure Tom was slowly providing to him. This pace is utter agony; he thought but as Tom’s lips curled around one of his nipples, he quickly discarded the thought and tangled his fingers into the others long black dreads, moaning softly.

“M-Master…” he breathed out in a shaky voice, hips rolling up towards Tom’s chest, “Please. I need it now.” He pleaded, squirming. 

Tom sat up, licking his lips before tugging Bill’s boxers down off his legs. Of course he himself had wanted their initial first time together to be drawn out and last longer but he’d done research in the past about nekos in heat and he was fully aware how desperate they were for it when they had it. Any ‘love making’ would have to wait; at least for a round or two. Tom could manage that. He would have his ways with Bill eventually. Right now it was time to focus on the ‘get-it-done-now’ sort of sex which was still just as good.

After Bill’s clothing had been discarded and Tom had done away with his pajama pants; having not worn any boxers underneath them; he knelt between Bill’s trembling legs, groaning softly at the view before him. He’d obviously seen his pet naked but not like this; not completely flushed with arousal and with his cock dripping in need. Tom groaned again, leaning down to place gentle kisses over the tattoo on Bill’s hip as his hands worked open one of the bottles of lubricant. Despite Bill’s pleading to just get on with it, he knew that prepping was an absolute must; the blonde was still a virgin after all and him being in heat wouldn’t stop the pain or discomfort. 

Once the lid was off, Tom leaned up enough to pour some of the fluid onto his fingers, smearing them between several of the digits. He then leaned in again; this time taking Bill’s cock into his mouth while the coated fingers dipped down between his cheeks. Somewhere above him, Bill let out a loud gasp at the cold fingers and then let a rather lewd sounding mewl of pleasure as those same fingers rubbed over the currently sensitive hole. The heat Tom felt radiating from Bill sent shivers down his spine and he wasn’t sure if it was because of Bill’s current state or if it was just how he normally felt.

As the younger gripped the sheets, his tail lashing out beside him, Tom took the opportunity to swallow Bill’s cock down almost completely while one finger pressed forward into the ever tight heat. He cast his gaze up to the others face; gauging if his actions were doing the job. Bill’s brow glistened faintly in a thin layer of sweat; his lips parted in a small ‘oh’ while his eyes were closed firmly. If Tom hadn’t known better, he would have thought Bill was in pain but he could feel just how pleased his new young lover was.

With a small smirk around the cock in his mouth, he pressed a second lubed finger in alongside the first, his mouth coming up to tease over the head of Bill’s cock, “How do you feel, Bill?” he asked softly, nipping along the thick vein running along the underside of his shaft. Bill’s hands hadn’t once released their hold on the sheets and Tom was certain they’d need to be replaced by the time they were done. He had heard several rips already in the short period of time as Bill’s nails had seemed to extend in growth during the course of his rising heat.

“It’s so fucking good.” He stammered out, gasping, “My head feels like it is spinning and m-my heart is pounding so loudly…I love it. I want more. Please give me more, master.” 

Tom hummed, flicking his tongue over the tip, gathering the fluid that was accumulating there, “Mmm…yes; I can hear your heart so clearly, my dear.” He replied, shifting his arm to curl his fingers in search of the one spot that would send his lover unraveling against the sheets. Bill had started rocking his hips against the probing fingers and the moment Tom found the spot he was looking for, a loud cry sounded through the room and the blonde arched; his body tensing, “Ngh fuck yes…found it.” Tom groaned, sitting up once again but never dislodging his fingers as he did. He was losing his own patience like Bill had been earlier and he was sure that his pet was ready at this point. Any more teasing and Bill would be coming and there was no way in hell Tom was walking away with an erection. “Bill, would you like to use your mouth to ready me?” he asked; his voice barely recognizable as his own anymore. 

Though Tom noticed that he hesitated briefly, he didn’t know if it was from being unsure or if it was because he was just trying to gather what little brain he had left at the moment but Bill eventually nodded, pushing himself upright slowly after Tom withdrew his fingers. “It doesn’t have to be for very long…just enough to get things-” He had started to say before groaning as Bill’s mouth wrapped firmly around his cock, “Ngh…fuck…started.” 

Tom licked his lips, dropping his head back for a few moments while one hand buried into Bill’s blonde hair, making sure he didn’t grab onto the others ears in the process. Bill’s mouth felt heavenly; his soft plump lips and velvety smooth tongue curled over and caressed every weak point that they found on Tom. He knew he could have knelt there forever and let Bill do whatever he wanted with that mouth of his but his orgasm wasn’t allowed yet; not this time anyways. It ended up taking a lot of Tom’s willpower to push Bill’s mouth off of him. He stared down at the needy neko, panting, “You’re so god damn amazing at that, Bill.” He murmured, ushering for him to lie back down. 

A devious smile crossed Bill’s face in thanks for the compliment and he lay back against the bed. He watched as Tom grabbed one of the pillows, folded it in half and placed it under his lower back, lifting his hips for a better angle. Tom’s eyes looked to him and Bill could read the question in them before Tom even asked it. He nodded just as Tom opened his mouth to ask it and he received a nod in return. Yes, he was more than ready for Tom to fuck him. He wanted it so badly that his body hurt from head to toe; at least it felt like it hurt. Tom pick up the lubricant again, poured some over his hand and then coated his cock with it. For a brief moment, Bill didn’t think it was needed but then again, he hadn’t been in this predicament to know any better so he let Tom be in control.

Tom’s cock rubbed over his hole and Bill felt himself shudder. Feelings of fear and desire shot through him at the same time and his ears flattened halfway against his head until Tom smiled lovingly at him, taking one of his hands and speaking, “Breathe in.” he said and just as Bill did, he felt his body being stretched open as Tom pushed forward slowly. As he exhaled, he felt his body relax and Tom slipped in further. The small routine continued until Tom couldn’t press in any further then he already was. 

Bill lifted his arms to Tom’s shoulders, trembling. A million things were now running through his head that seemed to have cleared now that something was inside him; now that Tom was inside him. Tom’s cock was thick and it wasn’t as cold as Bill had thought it was going to be. In actuality it felt pretty fucking amazing.

He knew that by doing this simple act alone with Tom left himself vulnerable for several reasons. It now meant that his training could involve more sexual acts and his punishments as well could be just as harsh now that he wasn’t a virgin. On top of that, his heart was now left vulnerable as well. He was connected to Tom completely now. He was under the others spell and he could barely begin to imagine what that meant. As he thought over all of these things in a matter of seconds it seemed, Bill suddenly felt very small huddled under the vampire. 

His eyes ran over Tom’s face, trying to read the others expression. Tom’s eyes were currently closed; his brow furrowed as he fought not to come so soon and to keep from moving in the tight heat wrapped firmly around him. He seemed to sense Bill’s gaze because his eyes soon opened and a slow steady pace had been set for them. Bill lay silent; apart from gasping and panting softly; for a few short moments, continuing to read over Tom’s eyes and face before the immortal pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I’ve been dreaming of this night for so long.” He whispered, “I’ve dreamed so long about holding you in my arms again and feeling you cling to me in every way possible. I have missed you so much, my darling Bill.” His arms wrapped under Bill’s middle, pulling them close as he buried his face into the nekos shoulder. 

Bill in the mean time had wrapped his arms around Tom’s shoulders and his legs higher around his waist. Tom’s steady pace was turning the discomfort to pleasure and his mind was starting to drift off again; the heat taking over and suppressing his thoughts once more. His nails raked over his masters shoulder blades and whimpers slipped from his lips. He wanted to reply to what Tom had said but that clearly was not going to happen this time around. 

Tom hadn’t seemed to mind the lack of response. Instead he took Bill’s movements as a sign to pick up his pace. It had clearly been the right thing to do since the blonde’s animal instincts were once again taking control of his mind. Out of all the sex, Tom had ever had, he hadn’t ever seen someone so desperate to be touched and pleased. Every kiss, bite, lick, thrust and touch he left was met with breathless and pleading demands from the man below him. Tom was more than happy to do as Bill wanted. He knew he shouldn’t have been listening to the demands as he was the one meant to be in charge but this was Bill’s first time and he’d do everything in his power to make sure the other never forgot it. So he put their titles aside for the time being and focused on his pets desires instead. 

The next time Bill had cried out and addressed him as ‘master’, Tom silenced him in a deep kiss, pulling back a few moments later only to whisper right against them, “Call my name. Let me hear you call my name, darling.”

And just like that, Bill was coming undone below him, “T-Tom! Please touch my cock!” he cried out as Tom’s hips adjusted and angled into the just the right spot so that he was thrusting straight into his prostate. 

His nails dug into Tom’s sides; drawing blood in the process. The dread head hissed lowly but dropped one hand down to stroke Bill in time with his movements. The cuts he didn’t mind in the least. He would proudly wear the marks for however long they would last even if it meant slight stinging on occasion if they were touched or rubbed wrong. 

The last remaining minutes between their first round together, was a blur to them both. Tom remembered Bill coming first; cum spraying out between then, splattering over both of their chests and stomachs; because the tightening and clenching around his own cock had triggered his own a mere few seconds later and he in turn had thrust in as deeply as he could, emptying himself into Bill’s now spent, trembling and twitching body. 

As they came down from their orgasms, the two lay locked in lazy breathless kisses. It was Tom who ended up moving first; shifting upright enough to pull himself free from his pets’ body and removed the pillow slowly to lay Bill flat again. He groaned lowly; Bill whimpering softly at the same time due to the loss of Tom’s cock. Tom knelt there, regaining himself a bit more as he watched his release ooze out of the now loosened pink hole and then pool slowly underneath the neko. For Tom, it was one hell of a sexy sight. He thoroughly enjoyed it and made sure to let Bill know that as well. They would most certainly have to bathe because there would be cum all over the both of them by morning. 

With a small smile, Tom moved to lie down beside Bill, who was now blushing like mad from Tom’s dirty words about the cum dripping out of him. Tom had merely nuzzled him and pulled the other close to him, his arms closing tightly around the thinner male. He could feel the exhaustion settling over them both as he rubbed his hand over Bill’s back, knowing full well that Bill would be ready to go again within an hour or less. 

It would be a challenging week and Tom was glad then, that he had Gustav and Georg to help him; especially Georg as he could easily trigger releases for Bill and that would satisfy his needy body. He mentally sighed in relief for that little thought because he knew that without it, they’d never get any rest in the week that Bill’s heat would take place. 

“Master?”

Bill’s soft voice broke him from his thoughts and when he turned his gaze to the other, he was surprised to see the blonde watching him with a curious yet adoring look on his face. Blinking a few times he smiled, reaching a hand up to cup Bill’s cheek, “Yes my pet?”

“Thank you.” He murmured softly, nuzzling into Tom’s hand; his eyes closing as a soft purr started up. When he felt Tom’s confusion, he continued, “Thank you for being gentle…and for putting up with my all my shit. I know I’m not the best pet out there and I’m sure there will be more fuck ups ahead but I’m going to try harder. I’ve made myself extremely vulnerable now and to be honest, I’m scared of what would happen to me if I cross the line too much now that I’ve lost my virginity. There are a lot of things you three could end up doing to me.”

Tom nodded slightly, running his fingers through Bill’s hair and over his ears gently, “Yes there are but remember what Gustav and I have told you. We won’t do anything that we don’t think you can’t handle. All four of us are learning your limits at the same time so don’t worry. And if you do get hurt, I can heal you. If it happens to be mentally scarring, Gustav can do a brief memory wipe and you’ll never remember it.”

“Don’t you dare tamper with my memory.” He growled softly, tail thrashing behind him, “It’s hard enough trying to remember where I’m allowed to go and what all the rules are. I don’t need him poking through my head to erase a certain horrible memory. Besides, I have plenty of traumatizing memories in my head and I’ve lived with them just fine so far. It’s not always easy but then again; it’s not supposed to be.”

Tom’s fingers continued to run through his hair, smiling at the words coming out of Bill’s mouth. It hadn’t even been a month and Bill’s behavior had certainly improved from their first meeting. He’d become politer at least and tended not to look so annoyed when he was told or asked to do something. Tom had also caught him in the hallway, looking at the painting of his former self on numerous occasions with a wondering and curious expression on his face. 

“I’m so proud of how far you’ve come, Bill darling.” He finally said after enjoying the nekos purring for several minutes, “I honestly thought it was going to be more challenging but you’ve proved to me that you enjoy being here with the three of us. You still have your bad days of course but you’re learning quickly and I know I can vouch for Gustav and Georg when I say that we’re all very proud of you.”

“Mm I told you I was gonna try harder. I meant it.” Bill replied, nuzzling closer to Tom’s chest to hide his blushing face, his fingers idly playing with the chain that held the rings on them. 

Tom shifted his hold, pulling Bill over on top of him, his hands smoothing over his back and sides. The key had been removed from the chain and hidden it away from Bill shortly after they had gotten home from buying the collar and tag. Bill didn’t know where but considering he hadn’t even been allowed on the floor that belonged to Tom, he was sure it was somewhere up there. 

That was how things had been set up; The first floor was for everyone to be on as it had the living room, a large ballroom, dining room, kitchen and other various rooms that they could relax and hang out in. It was also the floor that had Bill’s room and door that lead down to what Georg had said was the sex chamber. 

Gustav had the second floor; everything he needed for his spells was on that floor. Georg had the third; it was full of everything he enjoyed and several of those rooms were bedrooms with various themes for fun sexy play times. The fourth was a filled with everything they’d need as a band, to produce and record songs. The fifth had rooms filled with various fun activities like a theater, a spa room, an arcade, and a library. 

The final floor however; the sixth floor; was Tom’s and he had made it perfectly clear to Bill that he was not allowed to go up there uninvited. On several occasions Bill had sat by himself in the middle of the stairs between floors five and six, wanting to push the rules and go up there but he hadn’t been brave enough. Either his nerves ended up stopping him or he’d always been caught just when he’d made up his mind to try and go up to that final floor. 

It was honestly driving him nuts. He didn’t see why Tom’s floor was so secretive that he needed to keep Bill from it. He had asked both Georg and Gustav what was so special about it and why he wasn’t allowed to go up there but neither one had given him a straight answer in return. They had always said that Tom had his reasons and let the subject drop without any further explanation. The only person Bill hadn’t asked was Tom himself and for the life of him, he couldn’t muster the courage to dare bring it up. 

“What’s on your mind, Bill?” Tom asked kissing his forehead softly, “You’ve been quiet but you’re not sleeping.”

“It’s nothing.” He said quickly, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Do you want me to go poking through for the answer?”

Bill whined softly, shaking his head, “Of course not but I don’t wanna bring it up either.” He mumbled, “Georg and Gustav won’t tell me and I’m too scared to ask you.”

“Mm it’s about my floor isn’t it? You’re still wondering why you’re not allowed to be up there without my permission.” He shifted, stretching himself out on the bed, tucking his arms under his head so Bill just lie on top of him casually, free to move off if he wished to. He opened his eyes, observing the neko quietly. 

With a sigh, Bill nodded, “Yes sir…” he replied, turning his head away but his fingers never once stopping the fiddling of the rings. 

Tom’s left hand eventually moved up to rest on top of Bill’s, stilling his movements and quieting the clattering of the metal objects, “It hasn’t been changed since your first self was here. I don’t want you up there touching things or moving them. The only room that ever changes up there is the one I sleep in. All the rest belonged to my lover and myself and everything is exactly as it was before he passed away.” He said quietly.

Bill turned his head to look at him again then brought his gaze to the rings. They were rather simple pieces of jewelry. One ring was silver and held a red stone; the other was gold with a black stone. Tom had said the gold one had been his as his lover had always enjoyed gold more whereas Tom had always preferred silver. Bill found it odd because he still felt that way; he loved gold jewelry more than silver. 

“When do you think I’ll be allowed to see it?” he finally asked, looking from the rings to Tom’s face. 

“I don’t know, Bill. It’s not something I’ve thought of very often. It’s a sensitive subject after all.” Tom admitted, rubbing his hand up Bill’s arm to rest on his shoulder.

“But I’m still him aren’t I? What if it made me remember how things used to be with us?” he questioned, knowing he was pressing into a slightly dangerous territory. One wrong word could cause Tom to become very angry with him and he was aware he had to choose his words wisely. 

But Tom’s expression didn’t change very much, “You won’t. The illness took your memory away day by day and by our twenty first birthday, you didn’t even know who I was anymore.” A pained look crossed through Tom’s eyes and Bill felt the need to try and fix it but he lay quietly as Tom continued, “The next morning, you had gone. You were so peaceful looking that I almost didn’t believe it. But there was no heart beat and no breath. It was the worst day of my life. I tried killing myself several times after you had died but every time I tried, I either chickened out or something stopped me. So I moved on slowly. I met Gustav; he helped a lot with coping. I took a lot of my feelings out on him so he knows my deepest pains and emotions. Georg helped me with the recovering part of getting over your death; he was the one that helped me fall in love again.”

“Where am I buried? My old self I mean…where is it?” It felt like a stupid thing to ask; to want to know where his former self had been laid to rest. He wanted to know though. He felt that it was important. He was about ninety percent sure that there would be no remnants of him at this point because if what Tom had said about it being hundreds of years ago since they’d been a big name band was true, then his former body would be nothing but dust.

Tom looked at him silently, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I’ll take you soon but not yet. You’ve a got a week of being in heat to get through and it’s going to be a challenge for all three of us to keep you from losing your mind.” He murmured, rubbing his hands down Bill’s back to rest on his ass. Just as he expected, Bill pressed back into his hands, his cock twitching to life between them and his smirk crossed his face as the neko looked embarrassed.

Bill sucked his lower lip into his mouth, turning shy bedroom eyes to his master, “Well then…I suppose you’re ready for round two then?”

Tom wiggled his brow, smirk widening into a grin, “You bet your sweet little ass I am.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS MENTION OF POSSIBLE MALE PREGNANCY AT THE END.  
> Rest assured that if I do decide to let that occur, it will be a sequel to this story.

A week and a half after Bill’s first heat, he had wound up with a current bout of rather bad luck. He was currently kneeling in the corner of the recording studio, facing the wall in time out. He’d been woken up by Gustav in an extremely bad mood and had lashed out with a foul mouth which had earned him another spanking and a rather loud scolding from the drummer whom he had snapped at. His knees hurt and the muscles in his legs were aching; he’d already lost track of how long he’d been kneeling there but he finally heard the drummer’s footsteps return to the room once again.

“Your time is up now.” He said, “You can get up if you think you’ve learned your lesson.”

Bill nodded, pushing himself to his feet. He took two steps backwards and his downfall came moments after. His feet tangled into some of the wires that went to the several amps all over the room and before Gustav could grab his arm to stop him from falling over, Bill was going down. The loud cracking of wood that sounded through the room made Bill’s blood run cold. He didn’t have to look down at what his foot had gone through. The horror and look of terror on Gustav’s face said enough. Neither one moved for several moments and then they heard it; Tom’s footsteps coming rather quickly down the stairs and then he was in the room, eyes wide and ablaze with fury.

“BILL!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” he screamed out, grabbing the blondes shoulders, shoving him aside rather carelessly, dropping down to his knees to inspect the damage that had been done. 

Gustav caught him this time and Bill turned his head to see that Tom’s favorite acoustic guitar was now broken due to the fact that his foot had ended up going straight through the middle of it. Ears folding back, he tried to find words or something to say in his defense because it hadn’t been his fault; at least not on purpose but Tom was furious and he could feel it. And because Tom was furious, he was unable to find something to say to him. 

“Tom, it was an accident.” Gustav started, his hand rubbing over Bill’s back, trying to comfort the trembling man, “He didn’t-”

“Didn’t what?! Mean to put his fucking foot through my guitar?! I can’t get this repaired or replaced god damn it! This was custom made and given to me by him!” He picked up the remains only to let it drop back onto the floor. He knelt there fuming, two fingers pressed firmly between his eyes; his breathing rather hard. No one said a word in reply to Tom; both bill and Gustav knew that nothing they could say would calm him down. Eventually the vampire stood, turning to Gustav, “Take him to the dungeon and cuff him to the ceiling. He’s getting punished.”

“What?! That’s not fair! I didn’t mean to!” Bill cried out, “I tripped on the wires cuz my knees were shaking from kneeling so long!”

“SILENCE!” he shouted in Bill’s direction, eyes flicking back to the other man again, “What are you waiting for, Gustav?! Get him down there right NOW!”

The drummer bowed his head once, quickly tugging Bill from the room and leading him down to the rooms below the house. He did his best to ignore the young nekos sniffles as he fought not to cry. He knew that in actuality it should have been himself that was being punished but because Bill had been caught in the unfair situation, Tom was sure he had done it on purpose.

“I’m sorry Bill…I’ll do my best to make it up to you later.” He said softly, as he turned to the blonde, working Bill’s shirt off. 

Bill said nothing, keeping his hands clenched at his sides. He was beyond scared right then. Tom’s anger hadn’t ever been shown to him; at least not at this level. That guitar, he knew, had been a gift from his past self so he knew that it meant the world to Tom and because of his clumsiness, it had been broken. Bill felt horrible and he already wanted to make it up to his master but had no idea how he could possibly manage that. 

He stayed silent as Gustav brought him to one of the walls, cuffing his hands over his head. He then left a small kiss on Bill’s lips and vacated the room as Tom entered it. In his arms was a shoebox and for a moment, he was confused as to why Tom had brought it down; however when the lid was removed and he saw what was REALLY inside the box, the color drained from his face. It was then that he started to struggle, trying to get the cuffs off. 

“Quit your struggling. You aren’t going anywhere.” Tom hissed, setting the contents of the box onto a trolley cart near Bill; gauze, a bottle of cleaning fluid, medical scissors, a single small ring and a piercing gun. Tom turned to him, eyes dark and seeming like they were glaring daggers into the younger captured man. 

Bill’s tail curled between his legs, ears flattened as he trembled in fear. He was struggling not to cry still but the longer he read the anger and pain in Tom’s eyes, the more he was unable to hold them back. They started slipping down his cheeks and his head turned away in shame, “I’m s-sorry…” he choked out, “I hadn’t m-meant to break it. I’d never wanna break it. I know how much it means to you.” 

Tom said nothing, only pulling a ball gag from his pocket and then working it into place on Bill, “That’s so you don’t bite your tongue when I do this.” He finally said, picking up the gauze and cutting off a small amount. He then picked up the fluid, poured some onto the gauze and then turned to Bill. 

Through blurry eyes, Bill watched him; his eyes flicking back and forth over his chest. Eventually Tom chose the left side and went about wiping his nipple with the cold liquid. Bill had gotten piercings enough to know what it did; simple cleaning solution to make sure no infection would take place. What he hadn’t expected though, was for Tom to take matters into his own hands like this. Tom had a sadistic side it seemed. Sniffing as he wiped his eyes on his arm, trying to mentally prepare for what was coming. His nipples were sensitive and he knew for a fact this was going to hurt like hell. 

Tom picked up the piercing gun and worked the ring into its proper place. He then looked to Bill’s face, his own eyes not glimmering so much with anger anymore but still full of annoyance and pain. Without a word, he dropped his gaze, rubbing over the nipple a few times as he poised the gun into place. Bill’s eyes closed as he inhaled deeply and then the sound of the gun echoed through the stone room. 

Fresh tears slipped down Bill’s face; this time tears of pain. It hadn’t been horrible but it certainly wasn’t pleasant either. Tom’s fingers screwed the piercing into place, picking up another bit of gauze to dab away at the little bit of blood that came from it and then he was moving away again, packing up the box and throwing away the soiled pieces of gauze he’d used. Within minutes, he was gone once more and Bill was alone in the dungeon. 

He stood there crying silently for about five minutes before Gustav was returning and undoing the handcuffs to let him down again. He took the robe that was draped over his shoulder and held it out to Bill who took it and pulled it on as the smaller man worked the gag off him. 

“Tom has locked himself in his room.” He said softly, wiping away the tears from Bill’s face, “So for the time being Georg and I are in charge until he’s composed himself and calmed down. Georg however doesn’t want to be bothered right now so you’ll get to stay with me for the time being.”

Bill nodded, sighing softly as he sniffed, “I’ve never seen him so angry before today. I thought for sure he might kill me or torture me yet all he did was pierce my nipple and leave.”

Gustav led him up to the main floor before leading him up to his room, “I know Tom can be scary but he cares deeply about you. He’s just…very attached to anything that has his old memories of how things were between him and your former self and as a result he lashes out much more then he would have if it’d been just a plate or something similar.” He explained, seating Bill on the side of his bed, “Just get some rest for now.”

“It’s a little hard to do that when I feel so horrible for making Tom so angry and my nipple is throbbing like crazy.” He murmured shifting the robe to look at it, “It hurts too.” 

Gustav watched for a moment before moving over to a shelf that was full of bottles. He rummaged through them, eventually picking up a small flat one. He then made his way through the maze of boxes and books, coming to sit beside him as he opened the container, “This should help with the pain.” He said, dipping his finger into the light pinkish jelly and gently starting to rub it over the nipple and piercing. 

Bill made a disgusted face at the smell which seemed to be an odd mixture of some sort of spices and fish but was relieved to find that the pain he felt almost instantly disappeared, “What is that?” he asked as Gustav closed the container again with a chuckle. 

“You really don’t wanna know what’s in it, Bill dear; trust me on that one.” He replied setting it aside and then scooting himself back onto the bed, leaning on his hands to watch the neko. 

That answer only made Bill even more curious but he decided not to question it because Gustav was probably right on that matter. Judging by the various things around the room and on the shelves, it could have been any number of things; most of which were disgusting looking.

“Well at least it does the job.” Bill finally said, adjusting the robe back onto his shoulder. He lay back against the bed, looking at the ceiling. He hadn’t noticed the intricate paintings that covered every inch of it which contained just about everything you could think of; animals of every kind, people of all shapes, sizes and ages, flowers and trees, even angels and demons were mixed in and there was so much more that was intertwined over the vast canvas of the ceiling, “It’s beautiful…” he murmured, pointing to the paintings. 

Gustav looked up, nodding, “It is. I make up stories for it all the time because it’s so random that there could be hundreds of possibilities. It can also be very inspiring too when I’m trying to create spells.”

Bill blinked at him, looking completely surprised by what the other had just said, “What? You MAKE spells?” It shouldn’t have been as shocking as it was. He knew Gustav was talented but he hadn’t expected the other to do his own creating and Bill found himself thoroughly impressed. 

“I have but not as often as I would like. It really isn’t an easy thing to do and there is a big risk of it backfiring or going badly. Tom has said I’m not allowed to do them anymore though but I do tinker with things here and there. I won’t risk anything big or dangerous these days because I’d really not like to lose my head or worse because of some spell going wrong.”

“Wow. What have you created that’s worked?” he asked curious not as to what the other had succeeded in making. He tried imaging the kind of things that Gustav would want to create but very little came to mind. The drummer was rather hard to read in general so trying to guess was near impossible. 

A smirk crossed over the shorter mans’ face and he sat up to hover halfway over Bill, “There’s really only one that works properly every time I use it. Would you like to find out? I promise you’ll enjoy it thoroughly but I’d like to blindfold you first if you agree to it.”

Bill eyed him hesitantly. Of course he wanted to know but the idea of not being able to see what the other was going to be doing to him made him nervous; especially after having Tom hurt him not that long ago. After a few moments of silence though, he nodded in agreement, “Alright. You can show me as long as you promise that it’s not going to hurt or harm me in any way.”

Gustav’s eyes lit up and he was off the bed in a matter of moments, “Oh I promise, Bill. This will be very pleasing for you. I can guarantee it.” He said happily, picking up a book that had clearly been handmade. It was smaller than most of the ones on the shelves and even though it was dusty, Bill could see that it had been well kept and taken care of. Gustav picked up a simple piece of black cloth, moving over to tie it around Bill’s head and adjusted it over his eyes, “Can you see anything?” he asked, waving his hand in front of his face. Bill shook his head and the smaller blonde took up a seat at the foot of the bed. 

Bill could feel him removing his jeans and boxers from underneath the robe and then heard him remove his own clothes. All the while, he was wondering just what the other had planned for him. Gustav’s hands ran up his legs, stopping briefly on his thighs before bypassing his groin and instead going to the knot that held the robe closed. Within seconds, it was untied and pressed open. Bill’s legs closed slightly, his tail curling around one of his legs as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth. He could feel Gustav’s eyes on him and it made him both anxious and embarrassed. 

“You’re so lovely to look at. It’s no wonder or surprise that Tom wants you like he does.” Gustav murmured softly as the sound of the book opening greeted Bill’s ears. Soon it was placed on the bed somewhere between his legs and then Gustav was muttering under his breath. Even with the blindfold, Bill was aware of the bright light that started to glow from what he guessed was the book. Shortly after that, something thin and warm started sliding up the thigh that his tail wasn’t currently wrapped around. It felt wet against his skin but left no residue behind and he could feel his face scrunch up in confusion.

“G-Gustav…what on earth is that?” he asked softly, feeling it curl under his balls and then wind up his cock, rubbing over the tip. He gasped softly, feeling the slow steady stroking start. It was such an odd sensation as it wasn’t tight like a hand but it wasn’t loose either. The fact that it felt wet but left no residue behind also made it weird to him.

Gustav hummed softly, smiling, “It’s my creation.” He said simply, “Tentacles that were created for the sole purpose of sexual gratification. I just say the spell and either specify if it’s for a male or female and then they act accordingly to that individual’s wants and likes. You don’t have to say or ask anything. They will act all on their own to what your body wants as long as I have the spell active.” He finished, applying some lube to one of the thicker tentacles, “So just relax and enjoy.”

Bill’s head had started to spin as he listened to the drummers’ explanation. Tentacles; he’d created bloody tentacles for the purpose of sex. He wondered just whose idea it had been to want them in the first place. He highly doubted Tom needed them and Georg most certainly didn’t require sexual aide either. So that left either Gustav or his former self. 

Bill’s legs were lifted up and apart, being held open by a set of the tentacles. The one around his cock had stilled aside from flicking over the head every so often as a much bigger one rubbed over his entrance. He could feel it smearing the liquid that he’d heard Gustav applying and soon the same tentacle was pressing into his body causing him to gasp and arch off the bed. It felt much different from Tom’s but it certainly wasn’t any less satisfying. It pressed in deeply with ease, curling instantly into his prostate which made Bill cry out, his hands fisting into the sheets and gasp out Gustav's name.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you like this.” He heard the drummer say; warm hands running over his stomach and then over his non-pierced nipple, “These were created especially for you. You begged for so long for me to create this spell and even though it nearly killed me and even though Tom had been furious with me for risking my life, I was so happy to have succeeded because I wanted nothing more than to please you and now I can do just that all over again.” 

For a moment, Bill was confused but Tom’s words echoed in his head again. _‘Your former self knew him very well. You were actually very close intimately and I always thoroughly enjoyed watching the two of you together.’_ He then wondered, briefly, just how much he and Gustav had done together in front of Tom. Gustav did seem very fond of Bill and though he wanted to question it, his brain was shutting down any serious thoughts. Pleasure; that’s all his body wanted right now. Gustav's mouth on his neck and collarbone; the tentacles around his cock and inside his body pressing so instantly into his prostate were leaving very little room for anything else. 

“Give into the pleasure. Don’t think about anything else, Bill.” Gustav whispered into his ear as his hands slid over the blonde’s arms and soon brought their fingers together, “I want to watch you cum for me.”

Bill could only whimper, body shaking and trying to move along with the tentacles thrusts into his body but the other ones held him securely in place, making it impossible for him to do so. Once again he found himself helpless; only this time he couldn’t have cared less. He felt too damn good and his orgasm was approaching very quickly. He could feel it burning in his stomach; rising faster and faster. Before he knew it, it had hit him and hit him hard; thick white spurts shot out of him and were soon splattering out over his stomach, chest and Gustav's hands that had moved back down his body and were now rubbing over his sides.

The drummer moaned softly, licking his lips before using his foot to close the book. Almost immediately, the spell ceased and Bill felt the tentacles disappear, leaving him feeling empty but very satisfied. Gustav on the other hand, wasn’t finished with him. Even though the taller man had just come, the other hadn’t and soon Bill felt him entering his very relaxed body with a low groan. 

“A-Ahh…Gustav…” he whimpered softly, hands moving to grip at the other sides, his legs lifting to wrap around his waist, accepting him as he pushed deeper.

“Fuck you feel good.” He grunted lowly, reaching up to pull the blindfold off of Bill. He watched the neko blink to adjust to the sudden light before smiling warmly and pressing a loving kiss to his lips, “I love you, Bill; you from back then and you now. It doesn’t matter to me one way or another anymore.” He said after pulling back from the kiss; his hips starting to move at a fairly steady pace which was increasing with each thrust. 

Bill didn’t think to reply; he knew full well. Instead, he leaned up, kissing him again, holding tighter as the drummer moved harder and faster into him. His previously limp and spent cock was coming back to life again as it rubbed between both of their stomachs. Moans and whimpers were mixed together and by the time he could feel his second orgasm growing, his mind could barely determine which way was up or down. 

Gustav's movements slowed just enough to get Bill off a second time and then he was pulling out, his hand moving quickly over his cock while low groans slipped from his lips. Bill watched with tired bedroom eyes, panting heavily as the shorter man spilled out over his stomach, “Ngh…fucking hell…Bill.” He moaned out before dropping down beside him, panting heavily. 

They lay still for several moments, regaining their breaths and senses slowly and after awhile, Bill rolled onto his side, facing the other with a small smile on his face, “Thank you for that. It was wonderful.”

Gustav smiled shrugging slightly, “I told you I’d make it up to you, didn’t I? Besides, I’ve been waiting for my chance to do that and since Tom passed off his authority till he’s done steaming, it was the perfect opportunity for it.”

Bill nodded; tail flicking between his legs, “Gustav, can I ask you something though? Because there’s something I heard and don’t understand.”

“Mm sure; ask whatever you wanna ask, Bill. I’ll do my best to answer.” He replied, his hand covering his mouth as he yawned.

“Is there a reason why only Tom’s the only one allowed to um…finish inside me? I overheard you and Georg talking about it a few nights ago while I was bathing and it got me curious as to why.”

Gustav shrugged slightly, “Like I’ve said before, I’m sure it’s got something to do with Tom and his weird little possessive reasoning.” 

It was partially a lie but Gustav wasn’t about to tell him the real reason because they had all decided that Bill wasn’t ready for that and they hadn’t even made sure if it was possible or not. With them all being mythical creatures and Bill having a monthly heat cycle, they weren’t sure if mating was a possible thing or not. They also had no idea if the chance of children was possible or not either. Tom didn’t want either of the others to risk claiming Bill in such a way or risk the chance of creating any possible children if the neko was able to. 

Bill nodded, rubbing his eyes before yawning himself, “Mm…alright…I suppose I should go to my room then.” He murmured, making a move to sit up but Gustav stopped him, shaking his head.

“You can stay. If Tom asks for you or something, I’ll cover for you so don’t worry about it. Get some sleep.” He said gently, petting over Bill’s head, covering the other with the robe he’d been wearing. He then pulled him close; making sure not to press them too close together because of Bill’s still tender nipple. The salve would only last so long before the pain would set in again. Bill curled into him though, purring softly as he got comfortable to sleep. When the purring had faded, Gustav knew that he’d fallen asleep and with a smile on his own face, closed his own eyes to nap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly short chapter this time...pushed it out while half asleep so it kinda suck in my opinion but enjoy some Billorg finally =u=/

A week past by and Bill was once again, feeling miserable. Tom hadn’t spoken to him at all since his last punishment. He had tried several times to talk to him but any time Bill entered a room that Tom was in, his master would leave without responding. And so Bill had ended up spending much of his time in his room, sulking in bed because he had started to notice that all his moping was bothering Gustav. 

The piercing he had received no longer hurt but was still very tender and it seemed to be even more sensitive than before. Sighing, Bill rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He was lonely and wanting someone to talk to or just sit with. But the drummer had been sent into town for shopping which left the neko with only one option to visit; Georg. 

He had not dared to go to his floor since their first meeting. Every time he remembered the sensations the other had caused, it left him with chills running down his spine but he was so bored and lonely. So much so that avoiding Georg now seemed rather pointless. Getting up from the bed, he left his room and headed up the stairs till he reached the edge of the floor that was Georg’s. Though it was faint, he could feel his body tingling and he hesitated to take another step forward. Chewing his lip, he was just about to turn and head back down when the brunette’s voice sounded from behind him, startling him.

“Are you looking for something, Bill? You haven’t been up here since your first night.” He said, moving up the stairs past him and then stopping to stand before him, placing one hand on his hip, the other running casually through his hair, eyeing the taller man curiously.

Bill stammered, fumbling to grab the railing, “Um…I’m just…lonely.” He said softly, “Gustav's not home and…” he stopped, looking down as his tail and ears drooped sadly, “and Tom isn’t talking to me still.”

Georg nodded briefly, “I see. So you’re here hoping I’ll entertain you. Is that it?”

“I…well yes but I can leave if you’d rather I wasn’t here.” He mumbled, grabbing onto his tail, fiddling it with his hands. Georg’s presence left him feeling antsy and nervous. He was the only one Bill hadn’t really gotten to know as he’d been afraid to visit with him on his own. He found it silly that he trusted a vampire and a wizard but couldn’t calm down around a demon whose sole purpose was dealing with sex and pleasure.

Georg reached out, hooking one finger into the loop that connected Bill’s tag to his collar, and gently pulled him up the last few steps. Without a word, the neko was led into Georg’s bedroom. Since the last time he’d been in it though, the room had received a massive makeover. The previous reds and blacks were now various shades of blue and purple. Bill thought he was in a completely different room but all of the furniture was still the same and in the exact locations as before. 

“I think I can entertain you until Gustav returns if that is what you wish.” Georg finally said, releasing his hold on the collar before closing the door and making his way to the bed, “But…as I’m sure you know, they’ll be on my terms so if you can’t handle that rule, feel free to leave now.”

Bill looked at Georg hesitantly, trying to read over his face. The majority of his mind told him that he should probably leave but the small voice and his body was telling him differently. Just from the warmth flooding through him, he knew that Georg wasn’t about to let him leave until he’d had what he wanted from him. Bill couldn’t blame him; Georg was the only one he hadn’t slept with let alone done anything with. His mind took him back to the morning of his first punishment; he remembered the disappointment he’d seen on the other mans’ face and now he felt was the time to make it up to him. 

“Well? Are you staying then?” Georg’s voice broke his thoughts and when Bill nodded, he continued with a small smirk on his face, “Then come here…little kitty cat. Crawl to me.”

Gathering his courage and not bothering to hide the blush that rose on his cheeks, he let himself kneel down on the carpet, crawling forward till he was seated in front of Georg’s knees. He had gotten fairly good at ignoring the humiliation he felt much of the time when he was ordered to do something he found embarrassing but the glimmer in Georg’s eyes told him that his limits were going to be pushed further.

A soft hand caressed his cheek and cupped his jaw, lifting his head up till his eyes met with the elders. Bill shivered; the kind that went all the way down his spine and through his tail, which ended up fluffing out ever so slightly. There was so much hunger and desire in Georg’s eyes that he knew he was in for one hell of an afternoon. 

“You are so stunning; every part of you from your lips to your ass. I can’t wait to feed off your pleasure.” He said lowly, his fingers moving to pet Bill’s ears; knowing full well the affect the action would have on him. But before the neko had a chance to wilt under the touch, Georg lifted him effortlessly and tossed him onto the bed behind him before standing and working his clothing off till he was in his boxers. 

Bill lay against the mattress, briefly stunned from being lifted and tossed so easily. He made a quick mental note never to piss the bassist off because he was certain Georg would end up throwing him across the house if he made him angry. He turned his head, watching the other undress and then shifted to work the buttons of his own blouse open. He knew better then to remove his pants without permission. He learned that very quickly from Gustav and while he didn’t think they all shared the same rules, he wasn’t about to risk being punished right now.

Georg crawled onto the bed, moving over him and raising a brow curiously, “He really did pierce your nipple. I didn’t think he’d through and actually do it.” He mused, rubbing his thumb over the ring, “He came to me demanding the box saying he was gonna be giving you one as a punishment. Honestly, I’m surprised. Did it hurt?”

“A bit yea but I’ve had piercings before so I kinda know what to expect. It was the tenderness and soreness and not the sensitivity I didn’t anticipate.” He replied, watching Georg’s fingers on the ring and his nipple. With a soft pinch and a gentle tug from the demon above him, Bill was whimpering and fidgeting, “P-please don’t do that.” He stammered.

Georg smirked softly, “Oh? Why not? It makes you feel good so why shouldn’t I do it? Perhaps I should do this instead.” He leaned down, licking over it before sucking gently.

Bill gasped, eyes fluttering closed as pleasure shot through him going straight to his groin. He let out a breathless moan of Georg’s name, his hands moving to tangle into his short hair. He could feel the other working his jeans open, pushing them down enough to shove one hand into his boxers and then soon wrapping around his cock; stroking him steadily which drew another low moan from the neko. 

Humming softly in approval, Georg worked his way lower, kissing and nibbling over his ribs and stomach, tonguing the star tattoo before both hands pulled the remainder of his clothing off, discarding it off the bed and onto the floor, “You look delicious and your pleasure is already so high; we’ve barely even started.” He murmured, flicking his tongue over the tip of Bill’s cock, who then whimpered and spread his legs further apart. But Georg had another idea in mind, “Hold your legs up for me, Bill.”

Confused, he did as asked, watching as Georg settled more comfortably between his now wide spread legs. As he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and push aside the embarrassment he felt, something warm and very wet brushed over his hole. Gasping again, his eyes flew open only to be greeted by Georg’s dark glittering ones and suddenly he understood; Georg was going to be eating him out to ready him for the final act. Neither Tom nor Gustav had done this to him so it was very much something he hadn’t expected.

“Just enjoy.” Georg said, lowering his head back down and setting his focus onto his task. The others tongue worked Bill over very skillfully; dipping in and out of him, running up his perineum and balls every so often and then back down again. After awhile, fingers started working in as well and it wasn’t much longer after that when Georg pulled back, sitting up to kneel between his legs, licking his lips, “How was that?”

Bill’s mind formed words but his mouth wouldn’t connect to it in order for him to speak them so he merely moaned softly as the brunette’s fingers curled up into his prostate. His back arched, body writhing in desperate need for release and more pleasure. With his chest heaving, he managed to stammer out a small, “More.” And the fingers left his body. 

Georg rolled him onto his stomach, lifting his hips with one hand while the other rubbed around the base of Bill’s tail. Almost instantly the neko wilted against the bed and effortlessly, Georg pressed into him, groaning lowly at the warmth and tightness that surrounded him, “Fuck…Bill you’re tight as hell. How on earth can that be possible with how much Gustav's been doing you this past week?” he groaned, pulling back and then pressing back in.

“Don’t know.” He stammered, panting out in a shaky voice, his body trembling as the waves of pleasure rushed over him, “It just is.” He wasn’t sure if Georg really was manipulating the intense sensations he was feeling or if it was just how good the other felt to him but it was beyond incredible; he felt like mush from head to toe. He’d honestly expected much more teasing and torment from Georg but maybe the other just had too much pent up sexual frustration that he didn’t want to do that this time around. 

Unlike the other two men, Georg’s movements were fast, sharp and precise; never missing a single strike to his prostate. Cries spilled from Bill’s lips, hands fisting into the sheets as he felt himself weakening. He faintly remembered the other mention something about feeding off his pleasure and wondered if that’s what he was doing now. Regardless of if it was or not, Bill honestly didn’t care because the next thing he knew, his mind was going blank and he was coming hard onto the sheets below them. He could hear Georg cursing behind him then the others cock left his body; hot sticky liquid splattering over his ass a few moments afterwards. 

“Bloody hell…” Georg groaned, dropping down beside him, “You’re one of the tastiest meals I’ve had yet.” He murmured, licking his lips with a satisfied smile. Bill could only smile weakly, trying to regain his head and body strength to move. The demon shifted onto his side, running his hand through the blonde’s hair, “Are you alright? I didn’t push you too much did I?”

With a shake of his head, Bill whispered a soft no, pushing himself over onto his back, “I feel…fucking amazing.” He murmured, wiping his hand over his sweating forehead, “I don’t know why I waited so long to come up here.”

Georg chuckled, “Well I can be intimidating I suppose but don’t worry over it. You came in the end, in more ways than one I might add, so we’re both pleased with the outcome I think.” 

Bill nodded, “Oh yes; very happy indeed.” He replied, closing his eyes. He felt utterly exhausted now and the idea of sleeping sounded fucking amazing to him. Georg pulled covers over him, a gentle kiss soon placed to his forehead, “Sleep. I’m sure Tom will be ready to see you within the next few days or so.”

The idea of finally being spoken to let Bill fall asleep easily; he was missing Tom more than anything else. He missed the others touch, his voice, his smile, his laugh; everything. It was driving him crazy but more than anything, he wanted Tom’s forgiveness. So as he drifted off into a deep slumber, his thoughts were soon full of the one person that he knew he had fallen for; his master, his beloved Tom.


	6. Chapter 6

On the morning after his time with Georg, Bill went into the studio room again. He had come up with a plan that he thought was going to work so he needed to gather every broken piece of the guitar that had been abandoned and then carried them all to Gustav's room. He really wasn’t sure his plan was going to work or not but he wanted to try before braving Tom’s floor to take it to him personally. He’d rather have Tom yell at him then to keep ignoring him completely. Shifting the guitar that carried all the broken parts in it, he knocked on the door, waiting until Gustav opened it, “Can I come in please?” he asked quietly. 

Gustav moved aside, letting him in and then closing the door behind him, “Why did you bring that here?”

“I was thinking…maybe we can fix it; between your magic and my knowledge of how it’s supposed to look. Tom says it can’t be fixed but I think it can be and I want to try if you’re willing to help me do that.” He explained setting the pieces on Gustav's bed as it was the only space big enough to lay all the pieces out. 

Gustav watched him quietly, “Well I suppose since I got you in trouble with it in the first place, I can do my best to try and fix the guitar.” He turned to a shelf, looking over the spines of the books before moving around to the other side of it. After a few moments of him rummaging over the shelves, he returned to the side of the bed, setting a book down, “You have all the pieces right?”

Bill nodded, “I think so. I’m pretty sure I picked up every little piece that I could find. Hopefully everything is here.” 

“Alright then; let’s see if we can get this put together.” He smiled, setting to work on connecting all the parts. To Bill it was like one giant puzzle only with much sharper and fragile pieces. Organizing and lining the parts up took an hour and a half alone but he was rather pleased when they finished that part of the task.

“I think that’s everything.” Bill finally said, laying the last wood sliver into place. He looked to Gustav, watching the blonde as he inspected everything closely. After he nodded in approval, he carefully opened the book, flipping through the pages till he found the spell he was looking for and Bill spoke again, “Is there anything we need for it?”

Gustav shook his head, “No; but I’ll need you to wait in the hall because I need to be able to concentrate and any movement or sound will break that.” 

Though he wanted to watch the other perform the spell, Bill nodded, straightening up and heading out to sit in the hallway. He could listen from there at least; that was if Gustav made any sort of sound while doing the spell. Leaning on his knees, he closed his eyes, perking his cat ears back in the direction Gustav was in and listened as he waited. The spell sounded utterly complicated and Bill could feel the energy coming from the room, change and the air grew warm. All too quickly it was gone and silence fell in the room. With the footsteps coming to the door, Bill got to his feet, adjusting his sweater, clasping his hands together hopefully. The door opened and he was greeted with Gustav's smiling face.

“Come in; come see how it looks.” He took Bill’s hand, leading him back over to the bed. 

Bill leaned in, looking over it closely. Aside from the missing strings, it looked completely brand new. Every piece was in place just like it had been the day Tom had gotten it; that much he was sure of at least. He lifted his hand, running over the wood and tapping a few of the places it had been broken. It even sounded like it was brand new again, “Oh Gustav thank you so much!” he squealed in delight, turning to hug the drummer tightly, “He’ll be so happy…I hope.”

Gustav hugged him back, nodding, “I’m just glad I could do it and flabbergasted that I didn’t think of it myself. And don’t worry, I’m sure Tom will be very happy about it.”

“Oh don’t blame yourself. We were in shock over it.” He replied, letting go and then picking up the guitar again, “Thank you.” He kissed his cheek gently, quickly hurrying over to the door to leave. 

“Wait a moment, Bill.”

“What?” he looked over to the shorter man, confused.

“It’s the third door on the right side of the hall.” Gustav said with a smile and then it had dawned on Bill that the he would have up there and not known which room was the room Tom had hauled himself up in. With a thankful smile, he nodded and exited the room. 

He returned quickly to the recording room again, putting the guitar in the case to let it be a surprise before picking it up and carrying it up every flight of stairs till he reached Tom’s floor. He was nervous beyond belief but he was sure that this would help Tom smile again; even if it was just a small one. He swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a deep breath before walking quietly down to the door Gustav had said was Tom’s bedroom. He was sure the other knew he was coming; Tom heard everything that went on in the household so he would know but even so, Bill knocked on the door softly, adjusting the case in his arms. There was silence for a few minutes and just as he raised his arm to knock again, the door opened and Tom’s pale face greeted him. 

“Before you close the door on my face or yell at me for being up here without permission, please take this.” Bill said softly, holding the case out, “I’m sorry for what happened. It really was an accident.” 

Tom inspected him silently before reaching out to take the case. He then turned, heading over to his bed. Bill watched from his spot in the door way as Tom opened the case, his blank expression turning to surprise and his head turning back towards Bill. They stood looking at each other and finally, Tom spoke.

“How did you get it repaired? It was custom made…it should have been impossible.”

Bill smiled, fiddling nervously with his tail, “Gustav and I put all the pieces into place and he did a spell to merge everything back together again. It’s as good as new aside from the strings missing but I know you can buy those in a store. I knew how much this guitar meant to you and I felt horrible about breaking it even on accident. I wanted to fix it but I didn’t know how. But then I remembered not too long ago that Gustav was a really good wizard…and so I just asked him and we fixed it.”

Tom looked back at the guitar, running his hands over it before lifting it out of the case to inspect it closely like he had down in Gustav's room. Again Bill watched him, slowly inching his way over till he was a foot away from the other. He had yet to really inspect Tom’s room as he was too busy, trying to make sure the other wasn’t going to rip his head off the closer he got to him but eventually Tom set the guitar back into the case and closed it. He then turned to the neko, moving over to close the distance between them and wrapped him up in a tight hug.

“Thank you, Bill.” He murmured, placing a kiss to his lips, “I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you. I knew it wasn’t your fault but I was just so-”

Bill cut him off, “Angry. I know and I understand. It’s alright though because it gave me the chance to get to know Gustav better and a little bit with Georg too so it wasn’t all a complete lost cause that you did what you did.”

“Forgive me for it anyways.”

“I already have, Tom. It’s your forgiveness I want.” He admitted, lowering his gaze to the others chest, “Not only for breaking your guitar but for coming up here uninvited without permission.”

Tom shook his head, caressing his cheek before lifting his chin, “I told Gustav before he removed the handcuffs from you, that if you ever tried to come up here for me, to tell you which room it was. I was expecting it to happen eventually.”

“If you were expecting me, then why didn’t you ever listen to me when I was trying all the other times?” he asked quietly, sounding hurt that Tom had been playing with his emotions the entire time. 

The vampire let him go, moving the case from his bed before sitting on it, “Because I wanted you to come in here, Bill. I wanted you to come to my floor and to my room. By coming up here uninvited, it shows me just how much you care for me; that I mean more to you than just your trainer and master.”

Bill stood silently, stunned by his words. It did make sense. He had noticed the change in his emotions after Tom had cut off complete contact with him, “I think I’ve fallen in love with you.” He finally admitted softly, “I noticed how much I wanted to be around you again and to see you smile or hear you laugh. I missed it and it hurt so much when you were ignoring me. I cried myself to sleep several nights after Gustav had locked me in.”

“I know; I heard and I’m sorry. It was a test for you though so that you could see where your heart really stood. I told you from the beginning that I wasn’t going to let you go and that I would have you as the lover I once had, Bill. You’ve finally placed your feelings into the proper place and realized it all for yourself.” He smiled softly, holding his hand out to him and after Bill had moved over to take it, Tom pulled him onto his lap, cupping his cheek, “I love you very much and I knew in my heart that you’d figure it out in the end.”

Bill felt his lip trembling ever so slightly, relieved that Tom really did still love and care for him. Without even replying or really thinking about it, he leaned in, pressing a loving kiss to Tom’s lips, his hands gripping his shirt firmly. Tom let the kiss carry on for as long as his pet had wanted to and when Bill pulled back, he smiled, nuzzling him gently and watching as he finally started to inspect the bedroom.

Tom’s room wasn’t anything like Bill had thought it would be. Unlike the rest of the house and elegant clothes that Tom usually wore around the house, his bedroom was plastered with posters and pictures of various sizes; just from the people in the photos, Bill knew that the majority of them were of their band from back in the day. Most of the posters were of his former self and he could see stronger resemblance between his past life and the one he had now in several of the pictures. 

It still left him feeling weird but his heart told him that he should be happy so that was the strongest feeling there. The rest of the room was filled with things a usual teenage boy would have; a giant TV which was connected to about three different gaming systems, and a large desk with two computers on it; one being a laptop and the other a desktop. The other furniture in the room was the normal necessities he needed; a dresser, bed, clothing hamper, and small bookshelf which held video games rather than books.

“It’s certainly…not what I expected but it seems to fit you perfectly.” Bill finally said, “I like it.” He smiled, looking back to Tom again.

“Thank you. It’s pretty much how it’s always been. I rearrange things every so often but other than that, the style hasn’t ever changed. I’ll show you your old room later. Right now, there’s something else I’d like to do.”

Bill tilted his head, “What’s that? Sex?” he asked but when Tom shook his head and moved him off his lap to sit him on the bed beside him, he looked even more confused. 

Cold hands wrapped around his, “Close your eyes.” He said softly and when Bill did so, he let the blondes hands go, moving his own up to unclasp the necklace from around his neck, and taking the rings off it. He took the gold ring and slid it onto Bill’s finger, smiling softly before doing the same with the silver on; sliding it onto his own finger, “These desperately needed to go back to where they belonged.”

Bill’s eyes opened, looking down at their hands and the glittering rings on them. He could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest and this time the welling up tears escaped him, slipping down his cheeks. He quickly pulled his hands free, to wipe at them but Tom’s soft lips brushed against his cheekbone and then over each eyelid causing him to still and mewl softly under the affection.

“Please be mine, Billa. Say you’ll be with me for eternity.” He whispered softly against his lips, fingers running through the soft blonde hair. 

Bill felt his heart melt with the given nickname; it felt so right to hear it even if he’d never heard it before, “I’ll be yours forever, Tomi.” He whispered back, the others own nickname rolling off his lips as if he’d known it his entire life. 

The moment he’d finished speaking, Tom’s lips collided with his own, holding him close in a tight embrace. In the back of his mind, Bill knew what was coming next; he was both terrified and yearning for it. The soft loving kiss turned to a deep heated one and soon Bill was on his back, Tom pressed firmly against him as his kisses moved from the blonde’s lips and down to his neck. 

“Do you trust me?” Tom murmured against his neck where the pulse was the strongest. Like Bill, he was nervous to go through with this. He had never turned someone before and the thought of it failing and losing Bill all over again terrified him completely but his instincts were pushing him to go through with it and to do it. 

“I trust you.” Bill’s reply came out softly through his panting for air. As he gripped Tom’s t-shirt near his hips, he kept his eyes closed feeling like his head was spinning. His heart beating his ears and pounding hard in his chest was going to cease within a couple of minutes and he was suddenly very aware it wouldn’t ever be heard again. He was letting Tom do this, knowing full well that there was a chance it might not work. Maybe Tom would be overcome with hunger and drain him completely before he had the chance to turn him. He doubted it but knew it was a possibility. 

Tom kissed at his throat, gripping just below the base of his skull to tilt his head back. He took a deep breath before running his tongue fully over the pulse and then sank his fangs into Bill’s neck, shivering at the taste of his blood, the gasp Bill let out and the shudder of delight that ran through the man below him. His free arm kept Bill close to him as he fed, taking in everything that Bill was doing. 

Little by little, he could feel the body going weaker and weaker. His hands had dropped away from his sides, the grip on his shirt leaving; his legs wilted on either side of Tom and his head felt heavy in his hand. Bill’s pulse was faltering and his breathing quieting. When the final breath left his lovers mouth, he pulled back, quickly bit open his own wrist and placed it over Bill’s partially opened lips, tilting the younger man’s head back even further so that the liquid to run down his throat without him needing to swallow it. 

He knelt over him, watching desperately for any sign and though it took about three minutes for a reaction, Bill’s lips eventually tightened over the flowing wound and he began drinking on his own. Relief washed over Tom and he couldn’t hide the happy tears that slid down his face, “Thank god…” he whispered, leaning in to kiss Bill’s forehead as he drank, “I thought I was going to lose you again.”

Bill released his wrist, panting softly as his eyes opened, blinking at the room around him. Everything looked so much different now; brighter and sharper than before. He turned his head to gaze up at Tom and felt even more connected and in love with the man over him. With a shaky hand, he reached up, touching Tom’s face.

“You…will never get rid of me.” He murmured softly, finding that his voice sounded rather odd to him. His heightened senses made his neko ears seem twice as sensitive to hearing now. There was a faint sound of moaning and then he was suddenly aware of what Gustav and Georg were doing in one of their rooms. Blushing faintly with a soft smile, he spoke again, “I can hear them…I didn’t think they did things with each other.”

Tom chuckled, caressing his cheek lovingly, “Why wouldn’t they? They have needs of their own just like we do, Billa. You’re not the only one they bend over and fuck around with. Remember, we were all together before I found you again.”

Bill nodded, rubbing his eyes, “I know.” He said through a yawn, “I’m suddenly feeling very exhausted.”

“Yes…you will for a few days. Sleep. Your body has to adjust and shut down the organs you no longer need so it’s best to sleep through it because it’s much better than being awake during the changing process.” He rose off Bill, moving to tuck him into his bed, “I won’t leave you very long but I’ll need to get you something to drink for when you rise again. For now though, sleep and dream pleasantly, my love.” 

Tom pressed another kiss to his lips, sat beside him and began petting his hair. Bill relaxed against him and soon Tom had started singing a soft song that Bill’s heart knew all too well, “In mir wird es langsam kalt…wie lang können wir beide…hier noch sein bleib hier…die schatten wollen mich holen…” and that was the last thing he heard before his mind shut down to let his body set through changing the rest of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks of adjusting to his new life as a vampire and Bill was slowly learning how to handle his basic abilities. It wasn’t as easy as Tom made it look or sound and most of the time it left him frustrated beyond belief. He was trying his best though and thankfully though, his outbursts of annoyance and frustration when ‘training’ didn’t get him punished anymore. For the most part, his punishments had ceased altogether. 

He behaved himself much better around each of them now that he’d found his place with them. There were times when he slipped up or cursed when he knew he shouldn’t have but they generally let him off with a scolding or no desserts. It wasn’t his favorite thing to go without sweets after his meals so it made him watch himself more frequently. His main argument as of late had been with Tom about the collar around his neck.

Tom had offered more than once to remove the piece of jewelry and give him his freedom to just be like Gustav and Georg but Bill refused. He couldn’t stand the thought of not having it securely around his neck. It made him feel safe and complete knowing he belonged to someone; Gustav was the one in the end to explain that to Tom when he’d gotten frustrated over it one evening after asking for about the thirtieth time.

“You don’t NEED it, Bill!” he said, rubbing his forehead in irritation, glaring over at the neko on the side of the table near him. They were in the middle of dinner and the cheery conversation had gone south very quickly with the mention of the collar. Bill had wanted to spit insults back over it but the shortest blonde had broken in first and given his thoughts over the matter better then Bill had been able to explain. 

“Tom, he does need it. He’s worn it for so many years or at least something similar. It’d be like you trading out your dreads for short frizzy hair all of the sudden. The collar is comfort for Bill in more ways than one. With it, he knows he’s got a place here and knows he belongs to you; someone who loves and treasures him. It’s more than just a symbol of ownership to him.” Gustav had added to the conversation or rather the argument. 

“He’s right.” Georg put in, “Bill’s very aware he doesn’t have to wear it but it comforts him to wear it. He knows that as long as he wears it, you won’t go back on your word and return him like all the others before you. So just leave him be; if he wants to wear it, let him. It’s not harming anyone in any way. If there comes a day when he feels he’s ready to remove it, he will on his own terms. Stop trying to force it off of him when he’s clearly not ready.”

Though it had been clear by the expression Tom wore, that he wasn’t happy over the choice Bill made to continue wearing it, he let it go and hadn’t spoken of it since that night. There were several nights when Tom had removed it and Bill had tried to sleep without it on but he only ended up tossing and turning until it was back in place. And eventually, Tom stopped trying to remove it outside of when Bill had to wash. 

Now the four of them were in the middle of breakfast on one very cold morning. They had woken up to find that the world outside them was completely covered in snow. Bill had been all too excited about it and spent most of the morning before breakfast outside playing in it. Tom had watched him from the window, not wanting to go out and frolic in the snow while still in just his robe. Georg had already been out as he took early morning runs around the property to stay in shape and Gustav had just flat out refused to set foot outside till he’d had a nice hot meal in his stomach. So that left Bill to play by himself; eventually coming into the house cold and damp but bubbling with happiness. Halfway through breakfast, after Bill had changed and warmed up, Gustav brought up a conversation topic that Bill hadn’t expected him to. 

“Hey Tom, I had an idea; something fun that I think we’d all quite enjoy.” He said with a smile; one that Bill didn’t recognize because it wasn’t the kind that the smaller blonde usually had on his face.

Tom lowered the paper he was reading, some of Bill’s recent lyrics for a song, and looked to him with a curious expression, “And what might that be, Gustav?”

“An orgy.” He replied bluntly which caused Georg to choke on his coffee and Bill to drop the toast in his hand onto the plate. Every pair of eyes in the room looked to him like he’d lost his mind. Gustav was sexual in bed, but it wasn’t something he really talked about outside his bedroom which is why it had been so shocking to hear him speak of such a thing now. Normally it was Georg who brought up the sexual endeavors to test out; not Gustav.

“You want to have an orgy?” Tom asked, setting the notebook aside, tongue darting out to tease at the lip ring, “What gave you that sort of thought and why bring it up at the breakfast table no less?” 

Bill looked to him, trying to gauge what his thoughts were without prodding into his head to find out. Tom didn’t appear to completely reject the idea. In fact, if anything, he looked intrigued and interested by the thought. Georg had a wide grin on his face which let Bill know that the bassist was more than eager to go through with the plan if that was what Tom agreed to.

“Well, to be honest, I’ve been thinking about it for a long time now.” Gustav replied, leaning back into his hair, folding his hands on his stomach, “I didn’t think Bill was anywhere ready for that yet though but at this point in time, I believe he’s learned and experienced quite enough between the three of us that it could be a great deal of fun. Between Georg increasing the pleasure and Bill’s heat which is bound to happen any hour now…and my magic if we wanted it, we’d all have a glorious time.”

Tom glanced to Bill now, his signature smirk crossing his lips as his tongue darted out to poke at the lip ring yet again. Bill could see his eyes sparkling with mischief and he knew he was trapped, “That’s right…he should be going into it today.” He said thoughtfully, nodding, “It does sound like a good idea so I suppose you and Georg can find a room to set us up in.”

Just like that Bill had been pulled into a plan he wasn’t sure he could handle. Each of them drove him crazy on their own and just trying to imagine what it would be like to have all three of them lavishing their attention to him, especially while he was in heat, made his head spin. He sat there in stunned silence as the three discussed the plan quietly. He didn’t even have the urge to listen to any of it. Instead he finished off his food, or at least as much as he could handle and excused himself quickly to hide away in his room; brain still reeling as he tried imaging what they had in store for him.

He didn’t have to wait very long though. Two hours after breakfast, Tom came to his room for him after sensing the start of his heat. With another smirk on his face, he led Bill down to the basement, through the large room of bondage gear that had been used to pierce his nipple, and into a room that resembled Georg’s room. The bed was massive though and the others were already waiting for them; dressed in nothing but their boxers. 

Tom said nothing while he undressed Bill before Georg and Gustav who both watched in contentment. Tom’s hands soothed over every bit of revealed skin which made it very hard for Bill to stand still in his sensitized state but he did his best to stand in one spot while Tom undressed him. Soon he stood before the three other men with nothing on at all. Tom pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket and smiled to the neko, “Close your eyes and trust us to give you a good time. We might hold you back from coming the first time or two but we’ll get you there and I promise it’ll be good.” 

Still jittering with nerves, Bill took a deep breath and closed his eyes like he’d been told. He did trust them; all of them. They hadn’t let him down or disappointed him in bed once so even though he was aware it was going to be frustrating not to cum, he knew the final release would be so rewarding. 

Tom kissed his forehead before tying the blindfold over Bill’s eyes. He then guided him over to the bed, laying him on his back. Georg and Gustav moved; sitting on either side of him, their hands sliding up his arms before they each took a hold of his wrists. The sound of metal clinking on either side of him reached his ears and soon handcuffs were locked around both wrists. He was then stretched up, each arm being connected to the headboard of the bed. He wanted to protest but knew it would do him little good right now. They had a plan and would go through with it if they were sure Bill could take it. 

Unlike his hands though, they had decided to leave his legs free in order to be able to move him and adjust him around as they’d need. Two warm bodies settled on either side of him and Bill knew that the G’s had taken up those spots. He didn’t feel Tom on the bed yet and wondered what he was doing. Twisting his ears on top of his head, he turned them towards the sounds coming from the right side of the room. Tom was looking for something; things they could use on each other but mainly on Bill. 

His footsteps soon approached the bed and Bill felt him settle between his partially spread legs. Whatever Tom had brought over was dumped onto the mattress and he heard Georg groan softly at whatever it was, “We haven’t used any of those in years…” he heard him say breathlessly and Gustav grunted in agreement.

“And that is exactly why we’re going to use them now.” Tom said, sliding his hands up Bill’s thighs, thumbs grazing over his sac and along the sides of his cock before they continued up to his nipples, “Which of you wants to start first?”

Gustav spoke next, his fingers running through Bill’s hair and grazing over one of his ears, causing him to mewl softly, leaning into the touch, “You do what you like down there…we’ll worry about up here.” 

Tom hummed in agreement and then they were shifting around him. Georg settled at his left side, kisses and bites starting to cover over his pierced nipple while Gustav took to kissing him. Bill had gasped softly from Georg’s ministrations, feeling the familiar burn of his monthly heat double with Georg’s added sexual pleasure. That gasp was lost in Gustav's mouth as he toyed with the neko’s pierced tongue; his fingers still rubbing over the ears on his head. 

Tom knelt there watching the three of them; thoroughly enjoying the way Bill squirmed between them both. Deciding he wanted in on the fun now, he turned to the pile of things he’d brought over to the bed and picked up a cock ring. Though he hated them himself, he didn’t want Bill to cum until he had decided it was time for him to so he worked it onto his lover, earning a low frustrated growl from him which Gustav swallowed down. 

“Sorry my love, but we make the rules here. You should know that by now.” Tom hummed, pushing his legs up further, “Boys, give me a hand here.” He instructed to his companions. Both Georg and Gustav reached down without really looking, taking a hold on each one of Bill’s legs, keeping the younger exposed completely to anything Tom wanted to inflict on him. 

Bill whimpered against Gustav's lips, hands already trying to tug free from the cuffs. Any normal vampire would have been able to tear themselves free but Bill had yet to get in touch with the strength for that; he was still trying to get down his hearing focus. His legs tried shifting to hide himself, embarrassed as he could feel Tom’s hungry eyes roaming over his exposed body. 

“Relax yourself, my love; everything will be fine.” Tom soothed, running his hands over his ass before one left and the sound of a bottle popping open met his ears; lube. He’d grown very familiar with the sound and his tail twitched in excitement just from hearing it. Georg’s lips left his chest and motioned Tom closer to him. Bill then heard soft whispers exchanged between the two and the bottle was snapped shut. Just from the position Tom was moving into, he knew what Georg had said or at least what it was related to because a few moments later a soft tongue ran over his inner thigh and was inching ever closer to his hole.

Whimpering again, the blonde neko squirmed. Gustav had abandoned his lips so the sound met all of their ears. Bill’s hearing that was focused on Tom’s mouth, soon shifted to his right. He couldn’t see it but the sound alone told him that Gustav was stroking himself at a steady pace. Squirming again, Bill nudged at his leg as best he could from his restrained position, licking his lips, “G-Gustav…” he breathed out, opening his mouth in a silent invitation. 

“Mmm…fuck yea. I can get behind that plan.” Gustav smirked, shifting around to get himself close to Bill’s mouth and soon his cock disappeared into it. Georg groaned against his chest before the lips left entirely. The weight on the bed shifted and the sound of keys jingling rang through the room. Soon Bill’s left hand was freed from the bed and brought down to stroke over Georg’s cock while his mouth worked on Gustav. 

It was a rather difficult task for him; to focus on sucking Gustav off, to stroke Georg and to pay attention to Tom’s tongue dipping in and out of his ass in gentle preparation for things to come. His body was burning and the moment Georg’s hand wrapped around his cock, he groaned loudly around the one in his mouth. His body tensed, tightening around the intruding tongue and that in turn made Tom moan softly against it. He couldn’t cum yet; the cock ring around him made that impossible right now. Tom’s mouth left him and two fingers dipped inside in its place which drew another moan from Bill and in turn from the other two as well. 

“God damn he’s so good.” Gustav sighed, dropping his head back. His hips were rocking slowly; fucking the nekos very eager mouth at a careful pace so he didn’t end up choking the youngest male. He knew Bill could take it normally but it would be very difficult to do in the position they were in.

“I’ll say…even with his hand alone, he’s driving me nuts.” Georg added, watching as his own hand worked on stroking their bound friend.

“Just don’t cum just yet or you’ll have to sit by and watch.” Tom murmured curling his fingers up into Bill’s prostate who cried out around Gustav's cock and tighten around the fingers inside him, “Unless that’s what you’re wanting.”

“I would have no problem watching you fuck him senseless.” Georg murmured, eyes flicking over to Tom with a smirk.

“Neither would I. Besides, you know how quickly we recover.” 

Tom nodded, pressing a third finger in. Gustav was moving away from Bill’s mouth, whispering for him to keep it open as his hand stroked quickly over his cock. Tom watched with a low moan as the wizard spilled out into Bill’s open mouth; splattering his tongue, lips and chin in the process. Georg gripped Bill’s chin before he had a chance to close his mouth, leaned down and kissed him, smearing the sticky fluid over both of their lips. His tongue licked over his chin, gathering what was left and then shifting around to kiss Tom who happily accepted the kiss and the given taste of all three of his partners at once. 

When they broke apart from the kiss, Tom withdrew his fingers and began pressing up against Bill. Hips pushing forward, he slowly buried himself inside his lover, groaning softly as he hovered over him, “Mmm…Bill…my sweet darling.” He leaned in, nibbling over his jaw before crushing their lips together. 

Bill wrapped his legs tightly around Tom’s waist as it was the only way he could hold onto the other. His body felt like it was on fire due to the amount of stimulation he was getting. Georg had let go of his cock, instead cuffing Bill’s freed hand back to the bed once more so he wasn’t tempted to try and remove the ring or touch himself in any way. He had felt the bassist move around them over to the side of the bed that Gustav was on and soon heard the drummer groaning softly. 

Not being able to see what was going on drove Bill nuts because he was very sure the sight was beyond sexy, “T-Tom…what’re they doing? Please tell me…” he gasped out between their kisses. 

Tom’s lips left his own and Bill felt him adjust his stance to get a better look at the other two males on the bed with them, “Mmm…well right now Gustav is on his stomach with hips raised and legs apart. Georg is behind him, grinding his cock between his cheeks while one hand is over Gustav's mouth. Oh…now Gustav's sucking on his fingers in quite a lewd fashion.” He answered, smirking at the way Bill trembled from his words he spoke, “You’d like to be watching them wouldn’t you?” 

Bill nodded, licking his lips, “Y-yes…I want to. Please let me, Tomi. Please let me watch them.” He pleaded, rocking against his masters movements. Much to his displeasure, Tom ignored his request and continued to tell him what they were doing instead.

“Georg has removed his fingers from his mouth and now has them pressed into Gustav who is clearly very eager for him. He’s opening up so easily for those fingers too. It seems that Georg isn’t giving him the satisfaction of touching his prostate though because Gustav is squirming and trying to angle him into the right direction. But Georg is smirking and keeping them away from his sweet spot.”

Gustav grunted, adjusting himself and Georg on the bed so he could kiss along Bill’s jaw, “You know how he is…Georg likes teasing to build the pleasure up so much. Excess pleasure means a better meal for his inner demon.”

Bill whined, struggling against the handcuffs in a failed attempt to get the blindfold off because Gustav was now moaning too close to his ear while Tom was saying that Georg had now entered him. The words and sounds alone were driving him crazy. It didn’t help that Tom’s movements were quicker and going deeper as well so Bill felt that his brain was going into overload. 

Georg said something to Tom that Bill’s mind didn’t compute. Whatever had been said, Tom had chuckled and Bill was faintly aware of the cock ring being removed. Gasping loudly from the sudden restriction being gone, orgasm hit him like a bus. Back arching into Tom, wave after wave of pleasure hit him, his cries echoing through the room before he collapsed against the bed, panting heavily. Someone’s hand brushed over his cheek and then the blindfold was being untied and pulled away. 

Bill however just lay there, head spinning and chest heaving as he slowly put his mind back together into functioning again. His eyes opened slowly, blinking up at Tom who had a soft adoring smile on his face. The steady rocking of the bed and noticing that Tom wasn’t the one moving caused Bill to turn his head, eyes meeting Gustav's. 

“You’re so fucking sexy when you cum, Bill.” He murmured, panting steadily before kissing him gently, “I could watch you do that forever and never get bored.” Behind him, Georg grunted in agreement; his brow furrowed as he focused on his task of screwing Gustav into the mattress. 

Tom pulled free from Bill’s body, moving to undo his hands from the cuffs before turning Bill over and tying his wrists together behind his back instead of cuffing him again, “Hmm…how should I cum this time around, baby? Would you like it in your ass or maybe I should fill your mouth instead?” he hummed, rubbing his hands over Bill’s backside, kneading at his ass. 

Bill squirmed, turning his head to watch Georg and Gustav as best as he could in the position he was in, “A-Am I really allowed to choose what I want you to do or are you just talking t-to tease me?” he asked, panting softly, tail flicking against the side of his leg. 

“You’re allowed to choose, my love. Tell me what you want me to do.” he said trailing one nail down Bill’s spine and smirking at the shudder that visibly ran through him. 

“Inside; I want you to cum inside me.” the neko replied, licking his lips as Gustav brought his fingers over to his mouth. Tom seemed to like that answer because he was soon entering him once again, groaning lowly as Bill’s body easily accepted him. Bill’s soft curse was lost rather quickly as the drummer pressed two fingers into his mouth, groaning loudly himself when Georg’s thrusts finally found his prostate. 

Gripping Bill’s hips, Tom set a quick pace; working on catching up to Georg as they watched the exchange between their partners. Tom had to admit that it was a sexy sight to watch. Gustav was kissing over one of Bill’s cat ears making the youngest mewl around the fingers in his mouth. Georg’s pace was faltering and becoming faintly sloppy and Tom knew that the brunette was close to releasing. He had just about pulled out when Gustav's free hand had shot back and grabbed his wrist to keep him in place. The act alone triggered the bassist’s orgasm and he was soon hunched over the drummer, groaning into his shoulder. The hand that wasn’t supporting his weight to keep from collapsing on top of the drummer was buried underneath the smaller man, quickly working Gustav to a second orgasm who soon followed Georg into oblivion seconds later.

Bill whimpered softly, watching as Georg pulled himself from the drummer and laid them both down on the bed; two sets of weary but pleased eyes watching them now. Tom’s own movements had sped up and his angle adjusted straight into Bill’s prostate. It didn’t take very much more after the change in position. The constant attention to his prostate had caused him to come undone for a second time and this time his release triggered Tom’s who lost it deep within Bill.

Tom hovered against his back, lingering long enough to regain some of his breath before untying Bill’s hands and slipping free. He then rolled Bill over towards Gustav, shoving the very soiled blanket aside and then curled against the neko’s back, holding him close, his face buried in the short blonde hair between the pair of neko ears on the top of his head.

“I love you, Bill. We all love you.” Tom whispered into his hair. Gustav smiled in agreement and Georg grunted from behind the drummer. Bill smiled, closing his eyes as he purred loudly. He knew full well they cared about him. He’d never disbelieve them for a single moment anymore. He had come so far and learned so much from all three of them. They had never once given up on him and as a result he had done his best to become the person they were missing. He couldn’t have felt anymore at home then he did with these three men. 

“I love you too, Tomi…and you both as well. Thank you for giving me a chance and for putting up with me this far. I hope I can continue to make you all proud of me and happy with me over the rest of our lives.” He replied, nuzzling into Tom’s chest. Tom’s hands soothed over his back as Gustav took one of his hands to hold. For now they would sleep and in a few hours they would resume their fun together.


End file.
